Splash
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: Suzaku is a Merman! ...with a past he'd rather not disclose. Lelouch is a runaway with no ambition beyond keeping his life as quiet as possible. What happens when Lelouch finds Suzaku washed up on the beach? ...and later in his bathtub, kitchen, or bed?
1. I Collectible Beach Adonis Found

Title: Splash

Pairing: SuzakuLelouch

Rated: M

Summary: Suzaku's a merman! …with a history he'd rather not disclose. Lelouch is a runaway with no ambitions beyond his little corner bookstore—that, as much as he hates it, sells mostly tourism books and knickknacks made by the 'natives'(a.k.a. ordered from Taiwan). So what happens when the bookstore owner finds the suspicious looking boy lying out on the beach with nothing on? How did same said boy (Suzaku) end up in Lelouch's bathtub, with some rather odd new features(a tail)? …and then how did same apparently merman end up in Lelouch's bed?

Warning: Sex! And lots of it! …who knew mermen had such sexual drive?

Disclaimer: Me no own this…no, I mean I own this—just not _this_. Oh, you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>Note From Me: So I've read about a billion of these fics, I swear, and heard of some on the way even—and well I couldn't help it, an idea sprang up, and yeah, now here I am sitting and writing a Mermaid fic. Hope you guys all like it.<p>

* * *

><p>I<p>

Complimentary Collectable Beach Adonis Found

5/17/2011 1:58 PM

* * *

><p>~A fear of sharks is indeed justified~<p>

Blood, it was the first sight, smell, and overall impression. It wasn't sickening—just shocking. Lelouch winced as he saw the open wounds and the sea as it lapped over the bare, stained flesh. The book in his hand had hit the sand with a softened 'thunk' as he dared step closer. But his limbs had seized when the smell had finally hit him, causing in a full halt still only but a few feet away.

This was the farthest thing he had expected to find as he had made his way down from the old house not far from the beach, He certainly wouldn't have worn the white shirt and light tan shorts if had indeed known what had been waiting for him. He had thought the trip to the beach though, with the breeze he'd wanted the white button up, though unbuttoned (after all it was the beach) and he'd wanted the shorts because sand didn't really bother him as much all over this pair, blood on the other hand, that was a problem.

The coppery taste Lelouch hated came with the repugnant sent that filled his lungs. He'd never liked the idea of blood or of the unbecoming sight of it on others or himself. Then again, as a child, while most other little boys were playing war he had been reading Plato. And now, as he teetered on his feet a few feet away from a sight he had never expected to see when he'd come down to the beach for a refreshing read in the sun, he felt that the world had yet again decided to give him a hearty slap on the back for a job well done at failing to just live an ordinary life.

At that moment though, the calculations weren't quite coming together as smooth as they should and he gave a heaved step from the sand closer before he sank to his knees, unable to get closer, despite his brain screaming that it was his responsibility to try and help. The red liquid seeped thought the sand at an unhurried pace, unaware of Lelouch's aversion instincts that had kicked in. There wasn't a fatal amount but with the water lapsing so close the bit of puddled seepage was all colored the same bight deluded red. A hand came up, shakily, over Lelouch's mouth. He wouldn't throw up, only feel the need to.

Nevertheless, He knew it was his duty (as a human being) to help. He just couldn't get himself to inch any closer.

He used to say he didn't believe in fate—that was until he started to riffle through his shorts in search of his cell phone on that clear but oddly breezy morning.

A hand, sand incrusted and heavy, struck out, clasping Lelouch's own trembling fingers in a vice-like grip. The cell phone toppled to the sand as Lelouch still stunned from terror could only lift his eyes about a fourth of an inch.

It was just enough to be met with two half-lidded viridian eyes.

"Believe me, it's not as bad as it must look," the boy rasped out.

Lelouch wasn't sure if he blacked-out for just a moment or if he passed-out all together.

* * *

><p>~Always striving, yet somehow, still failing~<p>

That morning hadn't been much of consequence, after waking up in his little rundown sea-side home he'd woken Rolo and gone down to start on breakfast. It hadn't taken him by surprise when his 'partner' had rung up his phone to tell him not to bother going in until at least past noon. Tourist season was just winding up and with kids still in school it was still on the low setting, so really what was the point? No tourists, no business, no reason to waste his time in the little shop organizing the already organized space.

He'd presented the bacon and eggs to a half-awake Rolo, pressed together the seal to the last zip-lock before placing it in the paper sack lunch, and sliding it into the backpack. He then proceeded to take the empty plate, dispensing it in the sink on his way to the toaster, pulled the bread out, handed it and the bag to Rolo, and pushed the kid out the door. Still in a morning daze, the boy trudged his way out to the bus stop, with Lelouch watching from the front window, coffee in hand. Lelouch'd be damned if he didn't make sure that kid graduated high school.

He'd finished his coffee and pulled open the crumpled, used, paperback copy of_One Hundred Years of Solitude__, _before he noticed the breezy.

It was the chimes really. The long silver ones, left here by the previous owner when the house had been hastily vacated, that had sparked his curiosity. "It was an island for goodness sakes," he had mumbled to himself, "there was always a breeze."

It was just that this one—he noticed as he stopped, his gaze directed out through the screen, to the porch, and at the long silver chimes—was different. The breeze—no wind now, seemed to be playing the chimes. Like a pianist in Carnegie hall, the wind flowed over the chimes in such a way as to make it look—breathtakingly easy. It was like a Pollack or Rothko, being painted with years of experience and learned strokes that made onlookers whisper to each other "well even I could do that," when in reality it was sheer mastery at work.

Lelouch had had to give a good shake of his head to scatter the ideas. He was unsuccessful as again, only a few minutes later, his eyes had wondered back to the swaying song being played at his back porch. With a huff and grumbled complaint, he'd decided that he wanted to read on the beach that morning.

He'd paused, beach towel, book, and sunscreen in hand, at the doorway for just a moment, just long enough to sigh over the framed picture of a small, slight girl. He'd placed the picture there for that very reason. His eyes lingered another moment—until the soft tinkling of the chimes reached his ears yet again at which he pushed his way out the door and started the short walk out to a favored spot in the sand.

* * *

><p>~The unexpected is the only thing one can expect~<p>

Small cuts littered mostly his legs and a few scattered his chest and arms, but somehow that didn't stop Lelouch from noticing one very important detail—the boy was completely naked save for the white shell necklace clasped around his neck.

If blood had sent his nerves on edge the sight of testicles made him almost jump out of his own skin. Besides, he'd never really seen them on anyone else besides himself, and even then it wasn't like he'd done a self inspection. He'd known they were there and really that's all that mattered to him, attached, safe, and perfectly functional when he would need them, anything else was neither explored nor thought about.

So clearing his throat with a bit of effort he managed to chortle out a jumble of words. "Uoneildelliop."

His attempt was met with a look of utter confusion. The boy slid his hand from Lelouch's wrist with a limp motion. When it landed again to the sand, the owner neither seemed concerned nor conscious of its predicament. Kind of like Lelouch's balls—attached, safe and perfectly functional, nothing else really mattered.

Lelouch swallowed, trying to give himself an extra moment to clear his thoughts more than anything, before he tried, slower with emphasis on articulation this time, to speak again.

"You need help."

The same viridian eyes closed as a smile stretched to allow passage of a quiet chuckle. "I'll be fine." The chuckle died off rather quickly before the boy continued. "Just let the tide come in and I'll be alright."

Lelouch knew that now he had phased out. His mind working to A. process the fact he'd just found a naked man around his age on the beach, B. there was really not as much blood as it first seemed to be, and C. the same boy was just waiting for the tide…? The only comprehendible thought that could come to mind was along the lines of, what the f-ing crap did he mean by that?

Lelouch, hands still shaking slightly reached for his phone. "I really think that I should call an ambulance." His voice cracked somewhere in the middle of those words even if he wouldn't admit it. Besides, he was too occupied with trying to get his hands to work properly just long enough to retrieve his phone from the sand and try to possibly, if he was lucky, flip it open as well.

A hand, the same one as before, attached itself yet again to Lelouch's. Just as before, Lelouch's eyes snapped up to meet the eyes of this very strange boy.

"No," the small, limp shake of his head was still very final in its terms of conveyed resolve. "Don't call anyone."

Brushing off the shock of just being ordered to do something, Lelouch snapped back at the boy. His brow shot down and his eyes narrowed as he jerked his hand from the grasp of the other boy. "You're injured, what do you expect me to do?"

After a short moment of no reply, Lelouch made up his mind, flipping the phone open again to start to dial the number—

"Hey—" a hand, still the same as before, stopped him. Lelouch started his mouth open in the growled word as he looked up and was met with—green, very green eyes.

The man had sat up, his hand still on the phone Lelouch held, stopping the thumb that hovered over the call button. "No," he repeated, firm, as he slid the phone shut again. "I saw you come down from that house on the cape, just go back home and leave me here." He released Lelouch's hand and slowly pulled one knee up to lean his elbow against it. "I promise, I'll be gone once the tide comes in."

He couldn't exactly say that he'd heard much of it. The point had been made clear in action nevertheless, but to Lelouch-those eyes were so very green. "You're hurt," Lelouch said. He knew it'd already been pointed out but at the same time, he wasn't sure what else to say.

There was a long sigh from the boy before he looked up and for possibly the first time they were eye to eye. Amethyst met green in a flood of curiosity as Lelouch tilted his head, a bit forward, but mostly to the side, and the other didn't seem to want to risk breaking any contact what so ever in the lack of movement from his own head.

"I—I don't want to just leave you here." Lelouch explained. His hands went up to fidget unconsciously in front him. His eyes darted down as a wrinkle rifted across his forehead. "I don't think you should just stay here, I mean it's the beach and look at—what are you doing?"

That same tan hand had come up again, two fingers lightly pressed at Lelouch's jaw. Slight pressure was applied and Lelouch found his chin tipped up.

"You worry too much." The boy commented with an offhanded tone.

"I beg your pardon?" Lelouch asked.

His answer was quite quick. It could have been pleasant. Lelouch knew that the whole idea behind it was supposed to insight pleasure, and maybe, though a slight possibility, if he hadn't have tensed like he had, there may have been some pleasure in it. But there wasn't. Instead, as sun-kissed lips had made contact with Lelouch trembling pail ones, Lelouch's hands shot to the sand (something to ground himself) as his back straightened and hair stood on end.

The man pulled back with a lick of his lips. "Mmmhh, a bit bitter." He commented.

"My coffee—i-it's always black." Lelouch stammered over the words as he tried to process what exactly the boy thought he was doing to him.

A shrug shoulders was his only reply as the boy leaned in again.

This time Lelouch was ready though, or at least he reacted. Like a switch had been flung on he gave a great jerk back, sand skidding and limbs flailing. He ended up in a sprawl on his back about a foot from his original position, but it was okay since he was after all away from the—well he wasn't going to say what it was it was just not what he wanted.

"Y-you—you—no!" He was having trouble with the words quite making sense again as he tried to pull himself back up to sit.

The boy didn't seem to understand as his arm dropped from his knee and he gave a cock of his head, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

"We are not—I mean, we just met and you're-covered and we-What are you doing now?"

The boy had already started on him. It was a slow craw, but a crawl nonetheless, closer towards Lelouch, and quite possibly, if he let him, right over Lelouch. A smile blossomed as the boy's hand reached out for Lelouch's chin again. "I want another taste." The boy chuckled, lighthearted, as he moved closer.

"No!" Lelouch protested, His limbs dug into the sand as he tried to push himself away. "We don't even know each other!"

The boy stopped, the smile disappeared. "Oh," he breathed, his eyes caste downward, to the lapsing water just a few feet away from them.

Lelouch gave a sigh of relief as he pushed himself up to sit. He watched the boy for a moment. If he ignored the fact he'd just attacked him, he was kind of cute…in a weird kind of way. Lelouch felt the sides of his lips as they drooped. It wasn't like he'd wanted to hurt the boy. It was just—well they had just met, and Lelouch hadn't really had a relationship before, and it was all very overwhelming. Besides, when a person was bleeding Lelouch doubted that their first interest was a relationship.

"What's your name?"

Lelouch's head snapped up, not sure exactly when his eyes had as well drifted to the water. "Uhm, well—Lelouch."

The smile was back, and brighter than ever. "I'm Suzaku!" And with that he lurched forward to lock their lips again.

When Suzaku pulled away it was to the melodic sound of his own laughter as he beamed at the slightly shaking Lelouch. "Now we know each other."

"That—" Lelouch trailed off, not quite sure what exactly he had intended to say. Instead his eyes pointedly avoided Suzaku's. He didn't have time for this after all. He had to be at work within a few hours and then there was Rolo—wait a second…time for what exactly? It wasn't like the guy was going to take his virginity right here on the beach.

"You know,"

Lelouch looked up at the sound of Suzaku's voice.

"It's so much prettier from up here."

Lelouch had to stop himself from saying something incredibly embarrassing as his eyes focused on the drift away next to him. Suzaku was—a lot prettier than he should have been, was Lelouch's only real thought. With the sparkle of the sea getting ever closer and sudden glimmer in those deep emerald eyes, Lelouch wasn't even sure he was looking at the same person. Tan turned to bronze, brunette curls to cinnamon swirls. Even the snug string of shells at his neck gave off an incandescent sheen. Lelouch looked away, in hopes of quelling the rise of red in his cheeks.

"I just never thought it would be like this." Suzaku spoke again in a kind of distilled tone.

Lelouch's head turned from the horizon to ponder over the very strange boy next to him, and to try and ignore the overwhelming rise of fondness that his spoken words had sparked.

"Where uhm—are you from?" Lelouch wasn't sure how exactly to phrase the question but it had come out anyway. It would have been an ordinary question had it not been for the unusual set of circumstances.

The boy gave a chuckle. "It's quite a ways from here."

Lelouch nodded. His eyes fleeted down again for just a moment before he spoke. "So did you leave your cloths there as well?"

The boy hummed in confusion until he looked down himself.

If it wasn't apparent before it was apparent now that Lelouch had the hunch this boy really didn't seem to exactly get social norms. Suzaku's face screwed and the corners of his mouth made a downward descent as he looked over his own person, clearly unsure of any answer to give Lelouch.

And as he knew he eventually would, Lelouch conceded. He stood, slow, as to not embarrass himself further by fumbling through the sand, and held his hand out, accepting the vagueness of the entire situation as a whole, his eyes down at the boy he'd found.

The sun was smiling on Suzaku, Lelouch thought as he stared down at him. The boy basked in the bright rays, his dark skin giving a warm aura that Lelouch couldn't help but notice yet again. Coupled with the highlights reflected in the cinnamon-bronze locks there was no way the boy couldn't have been noticed for all his beachy glory. It was the part of the reason he had been the first thing Lelouch had seen and ran to. Beach Adonis's didn't happen often around the small stretch of sand near Lelouch's house.

The breezy picked up, giving an appealing toss of cinnamon curls, before Suzaku gave a wide, white-teethed smile and reached up to take Lelouch's hand.

Lelouch gave a tug and Suzaku hopped to his feet, pushing up to collide his lips with Lelouch's again. It was a deeper kiss than before, though with still little to no movement involved. Suzaku had tilted his head to get a better angle as his hand found Lelouch's pale cheek. The inexperienced one, Lelouch, gave a shiver as he had felt bare knuckles brush across his skin. And then it was over as Suzaku pulled back and they broke in a wet sound so distinctive of a kiss. Lelouch was frozen as Suzaku stepped past him to start towards the house.

Lelouch was very abruptly startled as he felt the rush of water over his toes. He looked down to discover the same thing with his eyes, sea water.

The tide was finally coming in.

There was a backwards tug at his hand and Lelouch turned to find the stray he'd just picked up. The breeze was still having its merry way with Suzaku bangs and fluttered Lelouch's shirt giving him a shiver.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch sighed, unsure of how to voice his concern. His eyes shifted form a few unrecognized places to finally rest as he gave a go at words. "Don't you think we should at least learn last names until we start something of consequence?"

Another grin, breathtaking and bright, was his first rely, before the one that really concerned him. "No, not really." To reaffirm his point, a strong hand covered Lelouch's and fingers laced.

Not being the answer Lelouch had wanted at all, he have a grumbled mumble before throwing a glance around the beach, and stalking off, dragging the stray along with him. Suzaku, thee stray, seemed to follow gingerly, tightening his fingers around Lelouch's hand.

"Fine, let's at least get you cleaned up then."

Lelouch would have looked back as he said the words, but he had no desire to see that all too cheery smirk he already knew was there as he hauled the boy with him up to the old rickety house.

* * *

><p>~What's yours is yours and what's mine—now appears to be yours also.~<p>

In any other circumstance, Lelouch would have been ashamed of the state of the house, but seeing as his company was wearing nothing besides a small shell necklace snug around his neck (and Lelouch was sure it was probably one of the cheap things that could be purchased at any souvenir shop on the island) he wasn't exactly worried about making an impression. He just hoped he hadn't just let a serial killer into his house.

Lelouch had left Suzaku in the small kitchen, while he'd gone back to Rolo's room to find some suitable cloths. He knew Suzaku wouldn't fit into anything Lelouch owned and though his brother wasn't a great deal bigger than he was, Lelouch knew Rolo was indeed bigger, and hopefully a size Lelouch could squeeze Suzaku into. Suzaku did have narrow hips, but he was also a very broad boy compared to the linguini build of Lelouch.

"Alright, I found a pair of shorts Rolo never wears so I'm sure he won't care if you—Suzaku?" Lelouch, khaki shorts in hand, came into find a deserted kitchen. He couldn't help it as his hands, slightly shaking now set the shorts down over the backs of one of the kitchen chairs as he gravitated to the window seal. His fingers grasped at the white clay jar as he briskly pried it open—to find every last cent he'd saved still there. Relief flooded his lungs in deep exhale of breath.

"Suzaku?" He called again. He retrieved the shorts again on his way to the living room.

The stray boy must have heard him approach because as Lelouch neared the sliding glass doors Suzaku stood at he spoke. "I like that wind chime."

Lelouch glanced at the simple metal pipe chime. The wind was still playing at it as it had that morning. "It is rather annoying in the mornings when I try to sleep in."

Green eyes flashed to him. The intense color still had such an effect on Lelouch that he barely noticed the embrace Suzaku had wrapped Lelouch in for just a brief few moments until he'd been let go so Suzaku could survey out through the porch again.

"You should put more up. The wind is so nice up here."

Lelouch looked off towards the floor. "I didn't put it up, the people that lived here before left it." He went quiet for just a long enough moment for the words to sink in before he looked back behind him for the shorts again. "Anyway, I found these and—Where are you going?" Suzaku's habit of ignoring Lelouch while he spoke was starting to grate on his nerves.

But nevertheless, Suzaku was gone again with the only warning being the padded footfalls of his bare feet against the wood old wooden floors. He had headed through the hall and back towards the bedrooms. Lelouch fisting the hem of the shorts in his hand as he went to go after him.

"Suzaku! This isn't—"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The old cord-phone in the kitchen went off in a rattle and fuss against it's base. Lelouch stopped his charge after his new stray to glance over through the doorway. His nerves won out and he went to the phone.

"Hello?' He answered as he lifted the base off it's hook on the wall to try and figure out exactly where Suzaku had gone.

"Mr. Lamprouge?" the high pitched, yet older voice on the other end asked. There was a twinge of hesitation within the tone.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered as he peered into the living room again. Suzaku hadn't returned to there at least.

"Are you the guardian of Mr. Rolo Lamprouge?" hesitation again.

Lelouch stopped setting the phone base with a clank down on the kitchen table. "Yes, I'm his older brother. What has he done?"

"Oh nothing like that sir, It's just we need someone over eighteen on the Emergency Contact list."

Lelouch looked up sharp at that. "I'm over eighteen." Barely, but that wasn't the issue.

"I know, but if I could just talk to your parents that would help clear something's up."

"Yeah, well I'd like to have a chat with them too but that's not going to happen." Lelouch growled into the receiver. "Now, if you would I'm a little busy and since there's no real problem with Rolo I'm going to have to say good bye now." He slammed the phone back on to the base.

"Suzaku!" He yelled. His hands fisted as he snatched the shorts off the couch and stalked back to the bedrooms. His feet made loud thudding sounds with each step as he approached his own room.

There, of course, is where he found the hi stray. Lelouchs once neatly made bed had now been constructed into a messy looking nest, and at the center of which lay Suzaku. He'd apparently found himself a pair of shorts on his own, looked to be Rolo's swim trunks (Lelouch had no idea where he managed to find those) and now carefree, Suzaku lay across most of the sheets, his still sandy bottomed feet hanging off the edge of the bed and his face to the large long windows. His chin rested on his arms and his shoulders held relaxed as he watched what Lelouch could only guess was the sea.

"Suzaku—" he started out with a harsh tone as his fists swung at his sides with each thudded step closer to the bed. Then those deep almost sea green orbs turned to him, mild surprise held in the slight widening of lids. Lelouch stopped, abrupt, before his own expression softened. "Suzaku." he let out quiet.

"Lelouch," the boy echoed as a smile broke.

Lelouch gave an answering smile of his own just long enough for Suzaku to turn back to the ocean. With a huff, Lelouch plopped down on the edge of the bed. His face was in his hands a moment later as he tried to figure out just how he was going to handle all of this.

Suzaku's attention had already been stirred and an arm snaked it's way around Lelouch's shoulders. "Take a nap with me," he coed into Lelouch's pale ear.

"I can't." Lelouch said as he looked up from his hands. "I have work in a few hours." If any other person would have asked him to take a nap in the midmorning he would have been mildly shocked. With Suzaku, Lelouch had been learning that spontaneity was to be expected.

"Then sleep with me now and go to work in a few hours." Suzaku concluded. Lelouch was as unsurprised about the request as he was to the feel of the tip of Suzaku's nose as ran across the bit of exposed skin at Lelouch's neck.

Though he was surprised and even gave a yelp as the arm around his shoulders was joined by another arm around his waist. With no time to prepare Lelouch was hauled into the nest of sheets, covers, and pillows. Almost immediately after the move, he found himself nestled in next to Suzaku, one arm still lazily around Lelouch's waist the other rested at his head, tan fingers stroking lightly.

"I can't—"

"You can go when you need to." Suzaku hummed into Lelouch's shoulders before he squeezed him tighter and closer.

"I—" Lelouch hesitated as his fingers, of their own accord, drifted to the tanned chest. "Alright," he sighed. "But just until I have to leave."

"Okay." Suzaku mumbled as his eyes lidded and his face nuzzled into the small space between Lelouch's neck and the sheets.

Lelouch decided his best option was to take the endeavor of action and let one hand move to cup around Suzaku's shoulder before then he let his eyes drift closed as well.

The last thought he could remember was that of the blood—where exactly had it all gone? Wasn't Suzaku supposed to be injured?

* * *

><p>~Option one: ignore it~<p>

Lelouch pulled the messenger's bag over his shoulder as he went back through the hall to his bedroom. Suzaku still slept, cuddled into the sheets, as Lelouch had stopped at the door. He wanted to give Suzaku a good bye. It was just—Lelouch's eyes ran over the tan places of the boy's mostly still exposed body. Suzaku was most definitely a beach Adonis, and those were never to be disturbed at such times of absurd eloquence.

When Lelouch had first woken from his groggy nap he'd blindly reached for the alarm clock at the bedside table, and after knocking most of the contents off said table, he'd managed to retrieve it and bring it up to give a grumble at the time. Suzaku had woken from the commotion and as Lelouch had risen, a hand reached out to catch Lelouch's slender wrist. Forced to look back over his shoulder, Lelouch was presented with half-hooded gleaming green. A hushed "I have to go," spilled out of Lelouch's mouth, though no effort was made to free himself. A still moment passed before Suzaku finally let his fingers slip against skin and curled back into the bed. Lelouch had given a sigh before continuing to the shower. When he'd emerged, Suzaku had been sound asleep again.

And Lelouch had decided that he would let him continue to sleep as he went back through the hall, picking up his car keys on the way.

"Damn wind…" Leloouch mumbled while he folded his arms over his chest and stepped off on to the dirt path to his driveway.

* * *

><p><em>Notes for this Chapter:<em>

_I'm sorry it's so short. I had originally seen this as a one shot, but after it looked like it was going to peak far past twenty thousand words I was like uhm, never mind, I'll make it chapters._

_Hoped you enjoyed it and review if you would like to tell me so! :D_


	2. II Don't Rock the Boat

Special Thanks: **JD, ****mochiusagi****, ****luckless-is-me****, ****jocyne,****Phantasmagoria is Necrophilia****, ****SignatureSinful****, ****Naz-Chan****, ****xxAluraxx****, ****kpopmaniac615****, ****s, ****Rolo-chan** I was so excited right before I posted this I hit eleven reviews! I'd love to say, yeah I don't count or anything. I mean I totally write for myself and all that fine jazz, but as almost everyone knows that is a lie. Without reviews who would really write that much for this site? So thanks all ELEVEN reviewers! :D For some reason this makes me feel so accomplished…

* * *

><p>White Apple<p>

6/18/2011 7:37 PM

Splash

II

Don't Rock the Boat or Bring Knifes to School

* * *

><p>~No news is good news~<p>

Lelouch sat at the counter, a cup of coffee in one hand as he laid out the newspaper in front of him. The article on the front page was plastered with the picture of a large research boat with body bags strewn across the desk and blood stains still very visibly. The article below the photo read:

_**Research Boat Attacked! Four dead, and no witnesses or suspects.**_

_Late yesterday morning an S.O.S call from the research boat _Camelot_ was sent out to several nearby Coast Guard units within the area. The initial call has not yet been released and but it has been released by Coast Guard personal that it appears that an unknown assailant boarded _Camelot_ and then proceeded to attack the ship's crew members. The captain and several others have been reported as dead on site. The two survivors were critically injured and though no statement has been released by the two, one of our reporters over heard one of the men, being quite distraught, proclaimed that the assailant had come out from the sea and without warning just started to attack with what the man described as a 'rock daggar.' The head researcher of the ship, Lloyd Ashplund, and his assistant, Cecile Croomy had coincidentally been out in a smaller boat on a routine diving expedition. It is not clear whether or not the researchers were the intended targets or not. _

Lelouch took a sip from his coffee as he read on. There was no denying that on the island there wasn't much along the lines of that sort of thing happening. There were always a few drownings a year—that almost seemed inevitable—and every now and then there was the shark scares, but murder was certainly rare.

C.c. in her usual messy appearance appeared from the back room. "Any thing to report?" she asked in a monotone.

Lelouch looked over at her with a bit of a scrutinizing expression, "From the newspaper or the store?"

"Either," She shrugged.

Lelouch looked back down at the newspaper deciding whether or not telling C.c. about a murder was what she would consider report worthy. "Not really." He finally decided on with a shrug. It wasn't like the girl ever spent any time in the sun anyway. She was as much of a hermit as himself when it came to the beach and the sun. A bit odd for their location really, though it was a plus since they both understood to an extent the aversion and reasoning for keeping to the shop.

She casually crossed around the counter, Lelouch barely noticing as she came around or even when she draped herself over his shoulders, long strands of apple green sliding from her shoulder and over Lelouch's to pool over the wood of the counter. Lelouch flipped the page of the newspaper, concerning himself with the word cross puzzle.

"This store is really quite dull." She commented, her hand coming up to idly pull through the tangle of Lelouch's hair.

Lelouch gave a snort. "It's a book store in the middle of paradise, of course we're slow. School isn't even out after all so it's not like we'll be getting a lot of tourist's in here until summer really gets into the swing of things." That was how it worked after all. There were no lines waiting at this store. There were no waiting lists or express orders. It was quiet and out of the way.

"But books are enjoyable." She commented. "You seem to be reading them all the time after all."

"Not when a person is on vacation." Lelouch said. Flipping the page of the newspaper, Lelouch scanned over the next few articles, finding nothing as interesting as a mercenary ninja attack out at sea. The word cross was dull but at least somewhat engaging so he flipped the page back.

"I wouldn't know, you never take one," C.c. went on, leaning her head up against her arm across Lelouch's shoulders, her fingers still curling and sliding through his hair.

He gave a low chuckle. "I live in a vacation destination why would I ever need to take one?"

Not acknowledging his words she went on. "You stress yourself out too much, you should take a vacation." A long drawn out sigh came from close to Lelouch's ear. "You are right though, where would you go? Maybe you should try somewhere cold. You could try Alaska or Canada, maybe? "

Lelouch shot her a look. "I can barely survive here. Do you really think I'd do better somewhere so cold I couldn't get my fingers to move?"

A smile was what he got in return as she turned her head just enough to stare at him with her cat-like stare. "Good point, you'd probably get eaten by a polar bear."

"Knowing my luck, I most certainly would." Lelouch said as he turned back to the paper. It wasn't anything interesting, but it was an easy distraction from really acknowledging the truth behind C.c.'s words, no matter how jokingly they had been said.

C.c. leaned up, pulling one arm from around Lelouch's shoulders as she leaned forward, no doubt reading over his shoulder, but it didn't bother Lelouch, not anymore at least. Their odd partnership had never been one of boundaries exactly, nor of expectations. It worked and that was all Lelouch really cared about. Though odd an a little unorthodox considering Lelouch nature as well as C.c.'s but at least it was someone to lean on from time to time. Though Lelouch was never quite sure if he could lean on her without her pulling the chair right out from under him.

The ringing of the bell and the soft thud against the wood floors perked Lelouch senses, as many times as he'd heard that door open and steps into the store they usually didn't sound like such soft thuds, almost padded, and as Lelouch brought his gaze up he immediately knew why.

Tan, bare feet were the source of that noise and the owner of those feet looked up a bit perplexed for a moment until Lelouch's gaze locked on to gleaming green and a full, bright, and overly cheery smile blossomed.

"Hi," Suzaku breathed.

Lelouch's stared on for a moment. Not sure to be surprised or not that Suzaku had found him, without even a trace to go on, or if he should expect it after all the very weird things that had already transpired between them. He let the newspaper rest on the counter straightening a little, cueing for C.c. to move, though she didn't. It was something to see really. Suzaku still dressed in Rolo's swim trunks, which barely looked like they fit, and sandy, probably black bottomed feet all present inside of the little book shop. It was just so out of place, in an out of place bookstore, in the middle of paradise.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked a bit more hesitant this time.

Snapping out of it, Lelouch shook his head. Though a surprise, that didn't mean it was an unpleasant one. "Hey," he settled on.

It worked, with just the single would of acknowledgement Suzaku's smile was back.

"You know him?" C.c. inquired from behind Lelouch. Her voice was bland though for once there was a slight tone change, like she was actually interested in the answer to her question.

"Yeah," Lelouch said, his eyes still locked onto Suzaku's ever happy expression. "He's my stray." It was the closest explanation he could give and Suzaku didn't seem to reject it as he strode forward towards the counter and straight to Lelouch's side, still no sense of personal space it seemed.

~The truth always seems to be stranger than fiction~

It didn't take much for Suzaku to settle in. Then again, it hadn't taken much for him to settle into Lelouch's life, period. Lelouch had managed to find Suzaku a stool next to the counter as he idly looked over the contents of the shop. Lelouch had a nagging feeling Suzaku wasn't much interested in the books so much as his surroundings.

The shop wasn't like the rest, at least not like a good portion on the island. There were no fake sea shells along the floor, or little cute sayings from the "natives." At one point in time Lelouch was sure it had been meant as some quaint little bookstore, though now it was becoming more and more just another souvenir store. The wall closest to the door was filled to the brim with travel books, and big bright calendars of pictures not even of this island, and then there was the fake lau and the shell necklaces (those always sold, especially when nothing else seemed too). It was all the stuff that sold the most, things the people wanted to see, and buy when they were in such a prime destination, nothing special. The book cases still were labeled from classical to fantasy, but the labels now were mostly ignored anyway.

Occasionally they got books in. They were usually the top sellers—the ones that were so huge everyone had to have, and of course, those sold as well. Other times they didn't seem to get books that sold…at all. This was unfortunately one of one of those times. Lelouch sat in the back, after assuring Suzaku that it was probably best for the other to just stay out to tend to the front as Lelouch sat at the counter in the back, right next to the door, just in case, and went through the order forms trying to figure out how this mess up happened.

Lelouch already knew he wasn't going to get much work done though as C.c. approached in her casual way—that tended to scare the crap out of everyone, including customers. Lelouch was convinced it was the very apparent lack of sound as she moved. Coupled with her sharp, intimidating stare and that ever emotionless voice and it was a recipe for disaster, and it made Lelouch glad Suzaku was out tending to the counter. With a happy smile like that there was no way they wouldn't get a buy from the day.

"So," C.c. started leaning her back against the counter looking straight out at Suzaku, still sitting on his stool, looking amazed and wondered down at the newspaper. "Where did you manage to pick up your stray?"

Stopping, Lelouch wondered on what was would be the best not to make it sound so weird. There was no way and in the end he just decided as strange as it sounded he didn't have any better answer. "I found him, on the beach," that very morning, but Lelouch didn't feel C.c. needed to know that. It was already weird enough; he didn't need to add in the part where Suzaku seemed to have immediately convinced Lelouch that they should be involved.

C.c. seemed unaffected though and briskly continued with her questions. "Has he been living with you?"

It was a moment, in which Lelouch pandered again on the best answer. "Yeah," he finally said. He was pretty certain that Suzaku would probably be staying the night—if the other felt like it. Or he might not and just be gone all of a sudden just the way he had come, but Lelouch had a good hunch that Suzaku would be staying. Lelouch really didn't know and with a person like Suzaku he had no clue how to even judge on whether or not Suzaku would decide to make himself a permanent fixture or not.

"Has Rolo met your new stray puppy?"

"No," honesty was something Lelouch didn't have much of an opinion on. It was to C.c. though. If he lied he knew she would know. The two of them lied to everyone but each other—why break that tradition now

She didn't continue, and Lelouch wasn't sure if it was because she'd simply gotten all the answers she wanted from him or if she somehow was disapproving of his actions, but she uncrossed her arms and left. Lelouch watched her go for a moment before turning back to the order forms. He knew that this probably looked –just as bad as it was. Lelouch had adopted a live-in that seemed intent on cuddling and kisses and had no sense of responsibility or so it would seem, and that wasn't the type of person one like Lelouch should get wrapped up in, if nothing else for the effects on his image or what little was left. That was never the kind of impression Lelouch liked to leave with anyone, let alone one of the only few friends he had on the island.

Shaking his head he turned back to the forms. Sifting through them and typing furiously away a moment later for selling records. They miraculously balanced out almost every month but that didn't leave either he or C.c. very rich. It bought her pizza but she lived upstairs. Lelouch had rent to pay on the little dingy house along with food to feed himself and Rolo.

…but what if C.c. disapproved? What was so wrong about this? So Suzaku had kissed him more times than Lelouch had been kissed in the entire time he'd spent at school—kindergarten to senior year in high school. What could really go wrong—?

Lelouch forced himself not to think much of it as he walked into the back to try and find some extra copies to put out—he wasn't sure of what exactly since they didn't need any extra anything.

"Hello!"

Almost instantly Lelouch ditched the boxes and scrambled his way back to the door. Suzaku was talking that meant there was—

"I'm Suzaku. Can I help you with anything?" Suzaku had stood from the counter, still with a smile and far too cheering and sincere.

Suzaku did spout off the lines Lelouch had given him rather naturally. Lelouch always thought he sounded like an idiot when he said those kinds of things. And Suzaku was actually doing a really good job, Lelouch concluded from spying out around the corner. It might not be a bad idea to let Suzaku trail behind him to work tomorrow…well if Suzaku was still around by tomorrow.

Though Lelouch wasn't sure how Milly was going to take the new news of Lelouch's new stray. C.c. hadn't exactly been a help and something in Lelouch's gut told him Milly wasn't going to take Lelouch's little tale well either. On second thought, what was Rolo's principle doing here?

"Why hello!" Milly said, a long red lipped smile stretching, her voice more of pleasant surprise and less sultry seduction—she tended to save the seduction for Lelouch anyway. "Where did you wash up from?"

As lucky of a guess as that was, Lelouch quickly made his stumbling appearance to stop Suzaku from answering anything that would implicate the fact he'd literally washed up at Lelouch's house. Then again, maybe that had been the wrong action to take as Lelouch realized just how incriminating it looked for him to be instantly springing from the back hallway. Mostly that impression was felt from the way that both Milly and Suzaku turned to look at him in a bit of utter shock, and the way that Milly's eyebrow cocked.

"Milly," Lelouch said as he came up to the counter. "What a pleasant surprise." No, it wasn't. It never was when it involved Milly, but Lelouch was good enough at that sweet smile to act otherwise. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The woman opposite to him was a—not exactly the usual, but nothing in Lelouch's life seemed to be usual. More of a Georgia peach than a beach bunny, Milly was a far cry of the island paradise—and unfortunately for Lelouch a breath of fresh air straight from his home, and Lelouch hated the direction of the winds.

"Lelouch," Milly gave a quirked smile, "Nice to see you again." It was never her style to not act like the over friendly social butterfly they both knew she was on the inside—and outside. At least she looked the part, though Lelouch doubted a blouse that low was exactly up to the school district policy. And was that a bright blue lace embroidered bra peeking out? Lelouch wanted to shake his head a the girl.

"I see you've finally hired a new cashier."

Suzaku looked up and over to Lelouch at that.

Lelouch cleared his throat, "Yes, well he's kind of—" with me? not perminate? a phase Lelouch was going through? "seasonal." In the inland they had Christmas, so why couldn't they have Vacaiton seasonal workers there on the island?

Giving a nod, with a bob of golden spun curls Milly looked over to Suzaku than back to Lelouch. "Oh, how nice," they both knew the tourist season hadn't even started yet. "But I'm here to see about Rolo."

Of course, "I see." Lelouch nodded. "Come on back."

By now Lelouch wasn't even sure he needed to say that. It wasn't the first visit he'd received for that semester and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. Not with Rolo thinking like he was lately, a thought process Lelouch could hardly muddle his way through let alone fathom why it had happened.

"Lelou—" Suzaku started as Milly walked past, the click of her heels loud against the hardwood.

But Lelouch didn't need to deal with two issues at once. "I'll be back in just a moment, just do me a favor and keep here at the counter." That earned him a bright smile. Lelouch smiled in response. Lelouch would have to remember that entrusting bits of responsibility to Suzaku did make him feel good it seemed.

Nodding, Suzaku turned back to the counter, sitting back against the stool again as he watched Lelouch over his shoulder. Lelouch could feel that green-eyed gaze all the way through the hall to the cramped back room. Lelouch did have to admit that if nothing else Suzaku did make him a little more carefree.

Shaking the feeling, Lelouch quickly charged after the woman over his younger brother's schooling.

The same woman was leaning up against the high counter they used as a desk, her purse on the counter and her arms crossed as she watched out through the window. Lelouch had to stop even, stop to watch her face for just a second. It was so—down trodden.

"You know, I don't know what to do anymore,"

She turned back to him, smiling but not with those Georgia sky blue eyes. That changed in an instant, because it was Milly. "I like your new idea of a mandatory uniform by the way," And there was that voice of succulent seduction.

Lelouch frowned, not quite sure how to respond. There wasn't much he really could say to that. "Welcome to paradise?" He tried.

In an instant, Milly's eyebrow had raised as he hitched her hand high up on her hip and a devilish smile spread. "So what's his story or should I say what's the story between the two of you?"

Lelouch pursed his lips. She knew, just like C.c. she knew exactly the kind of relationship that had been established between Lelouch and Suzaku in a matter of minutes. What was it that made everyone instantly recognize the two like that? Was there a sign Lelouch wasn't aware of on his shirt that said Suzaku had kissed him already? Was it that obvious that the boy had swayed Lelouch to be irresponsible and sloppy? He'd certainly earned a spot in the shop in less than a few minutes, all that had been needed it seemed was mere eye contact. Lelouch looked away, off to the window himself. If nothing else Suzaku was at least repaying him for possible staying at Lelouch's home, which Lelouch didn't doubt that Suzaku would probably be doing.

"He's just a stray." Which was exactly what he was, he could leave tomorrow or he could leave that very night and Lelouch wouldn't be surprised.

"Mmmmhumm," Milly hummed, an amused smirk on her face. "Where'd you pick him up?"

Lelouch didn't smile himself, "He kind of picked me up."

"Oh really?" Milly was having too much fun at this point.

"I believe you came here for a reason?" crossing his arms over his chest Lelouch quickly changed the subject. His love life, or not quite love life—or stray boys that kissed him quite a lot and convinces him to skirt his responsibilities—was his own business.

"Right," there was a sigh this time as Milly's arm dropped and she reached for her purse that she had set on the table. "It seems that Rolo still has a few bad habits." She searched for a moment before surfacing and holding out—

"Of course" Lelouch sighed himself and let Milly set the knife in his hand.

"I'd go off again on how much I can't stand for this but," Milly's eyes softened as she gave a bit of a sad smile. "I think you already know the spill by now."

"Yeah," Lelouch said, his eyes skirting back up to meet those big blue irises. "Is he to be suspended again?"

Milly only smiled. "Its midterms,"

Lelouch nodded. "Thank you."

If it wasn't for Milly, Rolo would have probably been taken out of class long before. Lelouch handled the switch blade knife with care as he placed it on the counter to his left. It was smaller than most of the ones Rolo managed to smuggle past Lelouch and to the school.

He would have said something, but he still wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like he didn't try to keep Rolo in line. The boy was fascinated with anything violent—guns, knives, swords—anything that was banned from schools or public places. It was even at one point a lighter. There was an unending stream from the boy. Lelouch hadn't a clue where Rolo managed to get all the stuff he had, but he did it and he kept doing it no matter what Lelouch did.

"Ayame said she called you this morning." Milly commented with a cock of her brow.

Lelouch looked away, his hands flipping through papers on the counter closest to him. "I was in the middle of something at the time."

"Ohhhh so the stray helps around the house as well I see!" Milly gave a cackling laugh.

At another time, or another subject Lelouch probably would have just blushed and stammered out something to direct the conversation elsewhere. "She told me that there was nothing wrong." He hissed. "I had my self listed as Rolo's solo guardian for a reason."

Milly didn't laugh any longer. "Lulu, your situation isn't exactly generic, she was probably just—"

"Then inform your secretary she needs to brush up on the definition of the ever changing modern day family dynamic."

Milly cocked her head at that, eyes staring straight to Lelouch.

The papers on the counter were where Lelouch directed his harsh gaze. It wasn't his fault after all that Milly's Secretary jumped to conclusions and Lelouch had subsequently ended the call. The subject had been dropped though. Lelouch knew it as the seconds dragged on.

"Have you tried searching his room?" Milly ventured.

"I'm not going to be a tyrant. I'm his brother," and he wouldn't act like their father.

"Lelouch, I can't keep letting this slide. It's a serious offence to bring weapons to school." Milly went on. "He can't keep doing this."

"I know." Nodding, Lelouch understood. He understood completely. He had no idea what was going to happen. As a sophomore, Rolo had one last year ahead of him, one last year and they could be done with this and the rules, that Rolo always seemed to break, knowingly or not, would no longer matter.

"I don't understand why he keeps doing this." Milly sighed, a flamboyant sign made with her hands.

Lelouch didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything. He knew why Rolo kept doing this. Lelouch didn't want to admit he knew the reason but instead he just leaned back against the counter, pulling his arms up and around him, holding to his hands over his elbows, and holding his arms close to his body. They just needed to get through this next year and Rolo would have a High School Diploma and no need to put Rolo through this day after day.

"How is he doing in class?" Lelouch said. Asking Rolo about it never ended in much fruit besides 'fine, brother.' It still felt a little wrong to go behind Rolo's back to get the information. But otherwise Lelouch didn't find out until the report cards were final, signed, stamped, and sent out to homes. Lelouch needed to know.

"He's passing most of his classes, as far I know. He's struggling in English as usual and history hasn't seen him for the past week."

Sighing, Lelouch shook his head. "I thought we had solved that problem."

"So had I," Milly gave an unamused laugh. "It could just be his history class is right after lunch, and who knows where he goes for that. But he's always back for fifth period."

Lelouch nodded. Of course, Rolo was back for fifth period, English. Lelouch loved English, excelled and had toppled the subject with ease. Of course, Lelouch was the one that hadn't graduated, and Rolo was the one that they were trying to get to graduate.

"Thank you, Milly," Lelouch went on, leaning again the doorframe. "I'll try to get this dealt with."

* * *

><p>~Around the world in eighty ways! …or is it eighty days? Regardless, you have made it around the world~<p>

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he came through the doorway. Milly followed behind him her faux designer bag back under her arm.

"Oh," the boy breathed as he turned to see the two come in through the back. "I'm sorry there was no one here so I…" Suzaku stood a few feet from the bookcase, in his hand was a book, a photo book of beaches, as if there weren't enough real ones surrounding the island.

"It's fine," Lelouch said. "You don't have to apologize." It wasn't like the store was exactly booming with customers.

All the same, Suzaku looked still very much guilty Lelouch observed as he took his chosen book back to the counter with him and sat back down on his stool. Still leafing through the pages, Suzaku bowed his head as he set the book on the counter top.

"Well as always that was a wonderful little chat, but duty calls!" Milly said all curves and bounce as she announced her departure.

"Thank you for dropping by." Lelouch said pleasantly and followed her to the shop doors, observing that her clothes were a little too tight for all those curves and because of it every bouncy was very much clear. She must have driven most of those hormone raging high-school students half mad.

A sly smile slid onto the southern bells face as she approached the door, opening it even and hanging there through the threshold. "You take care of that new employee now, Lulu," She gave a wink and with a wicked laugh and even managed a slap to Lelouch's almost nonexistent ass.

Before Lelouch's thought process could grapple on to what just happened Milly, still laughing, was long gone, and he was left like a cat hissing at a full bathtub, with little else to do, but hiss, and remain mortified as to how he'd just been violated.

Behind him he heard Suzaku stir, standing up from the stool, and as the stool slid across the floor, pushed back as Suzaku leaned over the photo book he had on the counter. Lelouch glanced back over his shoulder curious to the concerned face Suzaku was wearing.

"Lelouch," Suzaku murmured. "This beach… it doesn't look like that…"

"What?" Lelouch was a little confused, walking over to the counter.

Just in time for C. make her presence known. "I'm closing up shop early."

Startled Lelouch looked up to find the odd girl framed in the doorway. Big, bug-eyed, and dark glasses hid her eyes, with that same Granny Smith apples shade hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The hair flooded down past her shoulders emphasizing the stark color of the pastel purple bikini that Lelouch wasn't sure when she had put on. The beach bag was under her arm and—that was his white shirt Lelouch realized. He thought he had just left it somewhere but now it all made sense. C.c. would never admit she was a kleptomaniac when it came to all of Lelouch's things—including his bank account.

"Make sure to close up the till." The strange girl went on.

"C.c., we haven't even had a single customer today." Lelouch pointed out.

C.c. looked over to the counter before walking over she picked up the price gun and scanned the book right under Suzaku's nose before reaching under the counter she produced, much to Lelouch's chagrin, his debit card. She scanned it, even signed for him before sending a sly smile in the boy's way. "Thank you for your purchase, Mr. Lamprouge. Enjoy your book."

Lelouch tried to convey with a dropped brow and flat line for a mouth that he did not find C.c. problem solving methods at all funny.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Lamprouge." C.c. said, not even bothering to look back as she gave a lazy roll of her hand for a wave and left with a ring of the bell out thee shop door.

With a sigh, Lelouch turned back to his stray still leaning over the photo book. It was just like C.c. to start the day late and end it early. They were never going to make any money or even break even if C.c. kept pulling work days like that.

"Come on, Suzaku," Lelouch murmured resting his hand on the mass of curls. He stepped closer since Suzaku didn't initially react. It was still the same photo he was leaning over. "Let's go home." He went on. It took him saying the words to realize that—he did want to go home with Suzaku.

"This picture is wrong…" Suzaku said as he sat up. "It doesn't look like that."

"A lot of these photos are photoshoped." Lelouch said as a way of excuse. "Come on..." A part of him just wanted to tell Suzaku they were leaving and go back to that bed and curl up with the boy. A photo being a little off in a book was the least of his worries at that moment.

"But that's lying," Suzaku said, and Lelouch noticed that Suzaku looked very concerned.

"Well not by law, technically." Lelouch explained.

Suzaku pursed his lips, but conceded, with a nod, though he didn't seem to understand Lelouch's explanation. He sat up though and even stepped back.

Lelouch's hand slid from the other head as the boy straightened to his full height. "Here," Lelouch reached over to grab the book. He'd paid for it after all so he was going to get his book. He stopped though reading the caption underneath the large photo. It was a photo of a Japanese beach. How would Suzaku know what that looked like?

"You've been here?" Lelouch turned only to find Suzaku had moved on, pulling Lelouch's messenger bag over his head and even retrieving Lelouch's debit card from the counter to replace it into a small pouch on the bag.

"Let's go," Suzaku said, already forgotten about the photo.

* * *

><p>~One could say that time is short, or they could just ignore the clock and keeping living their lives one step at a time.~<p>

"What the hell, Rolo?" Lelouch couldn't help the outburst as he answered the phone. "Where are you? "

. Lelouch had expected Rolo to be home when they had arrived—which hadn't happened. And now as the sun was setting over the water Lelouch had finally received a call. It hadn't been the only disheartening thing though. Once they had arrived home Suzaku had—left. Not that Lelouch hadn't expected it. The tanned boy had simple just walked out the sliding glass door one moment and as Lelouch had gone out to the same back porch to find him he'd been gone.

And then returned all kisses and sand incrusted skin once more as he'd insisted he had only gone to check on something.

"I've been worried sick about you!" Lelouch snarled. "It's almost ten and you're still god knows where! I didn't even know if you'd left school!"

"I'm sorry, brother…" Rolo's voice was faint from the other end of the line. "I've just been with a few friends."

If anything would have flattened Lelouch at that moment it was Rolo's last few words. It was a bit harsh to say about his brother but it was true—the boy had never made friends in his life! Then again the kid would take knives to school and hardly ever spoke to anyone beyond yes or no. As far as people skills would have gone, Rolo needed a few extra lessons before he'd probably even be able to formulate much of any conversation with someone other than Lelouch.

"Oh," was all Lelouch could manage before he sighed. A part of him said that he should stay mad and have Rolo grounded. But on the other hand… "Well, just tell me next time." His little brother had managed to do something that Lelouch hadn't even managed to do very well since they had moved. How could he punish Rolo for something like that? "I need to know where you are." Lelouch's eyes traveled to the view of Suzaku sitting on the ledge of their back porch. "I don't want you wandering off again."

"Alright." Rolo said. His voice was still very quiet, something that didn't stir Lelouch's attention. "I'll be home in a little while."

Lelouch would have fought him. He would have said that Rolo needed to come home then—but Suzaku had stood up. The moon light was illuminating his bronzed skin as he started to walk down the rocky shore to the water. A bit nervous Lelouch nodded. It would be better if Suzaku wasn't there when Rolo got home.

Lelouch wasn't even sure why he had kept the stray or why Suzaku stayed around, but a part of him was pretty sure that Rolo wouldn't be warming up to the stray as fast as Lelouch had. He also doubted Rolo would be happy with Suzaku staying with them. Was Suzaku staying with them? Lelouch wasn't sure. It seemed that he was or at least that he was for the night.

"Okay," Lelouch said. "I'll talk to you later then." he then hung up and with long steps started out to the porch.

The sound of the sliding glass door swishing back closed seemed to startle Suzaku into looking back over his shoulder. Lelouch stopped at the top steps when he noticed the other wasn't smiling as he looked at him. Lelouch swallowed hard trying to come up with something to say, but as always falling short of the right words when it came to Suzaku. So instead he just managed to squeak out a "hey," and finally allow his mouth to close.

Suzaku hadn't said anything in return only looked back to the sea.

He didn't care if Suzaku left, Lelouch repeated over and over in his head. He didn't care if Suzaku disappeared just the way he had come, and he didn't care if the beach boy decided to leave at that very instance. Those words ran like a reel over and over in Lelouch's head as he practically bounded off the porch and scrambled his way to Suzaku's side. His feet were bare and the rocks cold and still slippery from the low tide, but he managed his way across the minefield to the other boy.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch breathed once he made it there. He wasn't sure what he was sorry for: if it was for the lack of money all around, or his lack of a proper family, or for the lack of just—him, his lacking of almost anything of substance.

"For what?" Suzaku said as he looked over at him. Clearly he didn't' know either. A smile finally broke through and a flash of white teeth was seen.

"My brother is a bit—" Lelouch looked down a bit moodily. "He doesn't always think his actions through." Lelouch spared a glance up to the other boy. "I'm sorry you've had to hear all of the developments as they happen." It was his upbringing, that very proper kind of life that caused him to lift his chin then and look away. Lelouch wasn't ashamed of their life, and he wasn't ashamed of their current situation. He was ashamed that Suzaku had only been there a few hours and now seemed to be right in the middle of it.

"I'm sure he loves you."

The statement startled Lelouch a little as he looked over, chin still held high. Was he supposed to say thank you to that?

Suzaku looked back to the sea. "I've never had a sibling, but from what I can see—he appreciates you probably more than you think."

Lelouch couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at Suzaku's comment. It was a little too self-righteous for his taste—what authority did Suzaku have to comment on Lelouch's and Rolo's relationship? "We make due." Lelouch said mostly just to have something said.

In reply, Suzaku just looked back out towards the sea. It was a quiet night. The moon hung low over the water and the glimmer off the glassy surface illuminated their surroundings. It was a perfect night—it was supposed to be wasn't it? It was paradise! The ultimate vacation destination and the season was just starting up. Everything was supposed to be perfect. It said just as much in every brochure and all the hotel and resort websites.

"The tide is very low." Suzaku observed.

Looking up, Lelouch humored to himself that it was probably his fault that the conversation had sunk as low as the weather.

"Is it always that low?" Suzaku turned those striking emeralds in Lelouch's direction.

"I—" Lelouch was struck for a moment of the intenseness of those eyes as well as the question. From what Lelouch could tell, Suzaku was completely serious about the question. Lelouch shook his head. "I wouldn't know." To him the tide came in and the tide went back out. It was life there wasn't much to it besides that simple rhythm.

"Strange," Suzaku commented.

Lelouch's eyes focused on the tanned, beach boy. "Yes, strange indeed."

* * *

><p>~What dream may come…~<p>

Lelouch wasn't sure what time they had ended up going to bed but at some point Suzaku had pulled him back to the mass of pillows and covers to curl up with him for the night. It had been warm and comforting and soft and perfect. Lelouch hadn't even heard when or if Rolo had come back. He hadn't even cared when or if Rolo came back.

That night the two curled into each other again, sleeping sideways on the bed. Lelouch had let Suzaku pull him into those tanned and long arms. That salty gritty scent of the sea filled Lelouch's nose and he nuzzled in closer to Suzaku's warm, welcoming skin. Suzaku wrapped one arm around Lelouch's shoulders, holding him closer to his chest. One eye cracking Lelouch let himself indulge in a lingering glimpse of Suzaku in the moonlight that spilled in from the window. Lelouch reached his own hand around Suzaku and up to his shoulder. The stark contrast between Suzaku's soothing sun-kissed skin and Lelouch's milky almost translucent skin should have put things in perspective for Lelouch. But instead Lelouch just used the leverage to pull himself closer to Suzaku, letting the other shield him from the light from the window.

It took a few minutes but Lelouch let himself drift back into sleep, confident he was lost and protected within those strong, bare arms.

* * *

><p>~The trick about secrets is that someone is always in on it, and it's not always someone that is invited~<p>

Rolo stood at the doorway for just a moment. His pale purple eyes appraised the two bodies laying askew on the bed, his brothers bed. It didn't look anything like his brother usually very tidy and well kept bed. Pillows and blankets were where ever they could be crammed in around the two of them, and the sheet and covers had tangled and twisted, half coving the bodies and half off the bed. The entire room looked unfit for his brother. And it all centered to the un-kept boy in Lelouch's bed. His hair was a mess, his feet unwashed, torso bare and he hadn't even bothered with a proper pair of pajamas. Didn't that man know how important things like organization were to Lelouch?

The worst was that his dear brother was just—it was sickening how close to the other man he was. Broad and toned shoulders looked like they were crushing his brother and those sloppy arms must have been constricting Lelouch in, caging him to the other unknown boy. It was like his brother was completely fine if this man swallowed him up into that tight embrace. Lelouch actually seemed to be enjoying the restraining embrace with his face nuzzled up to the crook of the man's neck.

A sharp pain stung in the pit of Rolo's stomach. The knife in his hand, the same one he'd had to hide that very day from his teachers, was at the ready—he'd found and recovered it from the kitchen table on his way in. But Rolo knew he didn't have it in him at that moment to actually do something about his disgust and turned away, trudging the long walk back to his room instead.

* * *

><p>~So how was your walk of shame? Nice and humbling I'd imagine~<p>

When the alarm clock started it's obnoxious buzz Lelouch stirred. Surfacing out from under the white comforter, he found himself completely turned around. His world turned upside down as he stared off to the bathroom. The pillows that were supposed go to be at the head of the bed had been pulled down to the foot of the bed with him as well. It took a few seconds to orient himself enough to be able to sit up and reach to the side table and switch off his alarm.

He set the clockback on the wood surface before he looked around and realized something else—

"Suzaku?"

The beach Adonis he'd gone to bed with wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room.

Lelouch scrambled out of the loose sheets, barely registering that he was still in the cloths he'd put on the morning before. He passed over the bathroom quickly before he managed to stumble his way into the hall. He dug his fingers into the wood as he wretched the sliding door open to find an empty back porch as well as no soul in sight on their rocky coast line. Lelouch even trailed out onto the porch to check the distant sandy shore line farther down the coast. There was nothing so he wondered back into the house.

"Suzaku?"

He was answered.

"Lelouch?"

On shaky legs Lelouch found himself again caught off guard as two pale violet eye captured him in a confused and incriminating stare. Rolo stood in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Rolo asked. A piece of toast in hand, it seemed that that day he'd decided to get up for school on his own. "Who is Suzaku?"

Rolo looked rather pristine that day even. His shirt was tucked in and his pants were clean and fresh. It looked like the other boy had probably even spent a few extra minutes in the bathroom—parting his hair just perfectly. Any other time in his life and Lelouch would have been quite pleased, even mentioning the nice change. Then again any other time in his life and Lelouch would have looked just as preened and pristine.

Lelouch could feel his hands shaking, could feel them fail him as he forced himself to shut the sliding glass door. His eyes went down to the floor. "He's no one. I was having a bad dream. It's nothing. Come on, let's get some better breakfast."

It was a dream. It was a dream that Lelouch needed to let go. Lelouch had known Suzaku would leave. He had known it and now Lelouch just needed to accept that it was a brief, blissful dream and move on.

"What time did you come home last night?" Lelouch asked as he plowed his hand through his hair and down his neck. He hadn't showered since eh day before, nor changed his cloths. he knew Rolo could probably sense from his disheveled appearance that he himself felt a little disheveled, but that didn't mean Lelouch couldn't try and act as normal as possible.

"Oh—I'm sorry I didn't come see you when I got home. It was around one so I thought I'd let you just sleep." Rolo said in a pleasant tone.

"I see." Lelouch said. It was awful of him but he didn't care that his little brother had been out that late. He didn't care that he didn't know who Rolo's supposed friends were. He didn't care that it was barely a Tuesday morning ant that Rolo shouldn't have been out like that on a school night. He just cared about—"you didn't see anyone outside, did you?"

Rolo stopped mid-bite into his toast. "No." he shook his head. "Why?"

"No reason." Lelouch immediately averted his eyes. "No reason at all." It was a dream, after all.

After Rolo had been properly fed and sent out to meet the bus, Lelouch let himself sink to the floor of his bedroom. Leaning up against his mess of a bed, Lelouch tried to clear his thoughts, tried to wipe his mind of the man he'd spent the night with. "We didn't do anything.." Lelouch trailed off trying to wonder why it had turned into a one-stand. That was just it. If Suzaku had been there for some sort of gratification—there had only been a few brief kisses between the two of them, and that had strictly been that morning. After lunch Lelouch hadn't received a kiss for the rest of the day.

He let the thoughts pass and before long worked on getting his own self up and off the floor. He'd showered thoroughly, scrubbing at his skin to try and wipe the memory of tan hands and light kisses. He'd dressed quickly and before he even realized it he stood before the large windows looking out over the rocks and the palm trees. His mind elsewhere he barely registered as he turned to retrieve his watch and his hand stopped.

There across his watch a white Puka shell necklace was left. It was a generic one, probably sold at any souvenir shop on the island. But Lelouch knew that he didn't own one and he refused to think of who he knew that had owned one.

Snatching the watch, Lelouch didn't look up very far from the floor as he grabbed his messenger bag and left out the door bound for the small out of place bookshop.

* * *

><p>~THE END! …just kidding~<p>

"Where's the stray?" C.c. said as she walked through the door. She wore another bikini, this time in neon yellow and Lelouch's shirt again. Her hair was down, and those same bug-eyed glasses were up and in her hair. Her overwhelmingly fun appearance didn't match the tight lipped look on her face.

"He—" Lelouch stopped. He was a dream that was all, that's all Suzaku was to Lelouch now. A momentary bliss and had left—just as quickly as he'd come. "I told you he was temporary." Lelouch snapped, in no need of the current conversation.

She stopped at the counter. Her eyes roved over Lelouch as he looked away and down at the book in his hand. Lelouch couldn't meet that gaze any longer. It was like looking at a bar tender in the eye when you tell them you've stopped drinking. There was no way that Lelouch was going to let those cat-like eyes over-psycho-analyze him.

"Good reading?" She asked.

Lelouch looked up, staring straight ahead. It was happening. She was over-psycho-analyzing him. That was Lelouch's job. He sighed. C.c. stole everything from him.

"It's fine." He commented through gritted teeth.

"Thinking of visiting Okinawa anytime soon?" C.c. came back with her own comment. "Or would you prefer a trip to the pound instead?"

Lelouch snapped the photo book he'd been forced to buy the day before closed before getting up. "You can take care of the counter for a while." He hissed as he passed the tall woman and continued back to the back counter.

The need to take revenge out on his accomplice all washed away easily enough as he reached the empty back room. His eyes returned downward as he set the book back down on the counter, and his bag next to it. He then sat himself down. All as quiet as he could manage. He didn't open the book again only let his shoulder drop as his hands lay limp in his lap. He bowed his head down and closed his eyes before he could finally clear his head enough to look back up, flipping on a pair of reading glasses and get to the inventory statements.

* * *

><p>~I told you to expect the unexpected? Why you no listen to me?~<p>

Of Course, once a few customers showed up C.c. shoved all work responsibility back onto Lelouch's shoulder and disappeared somewhere in the back. Who knew if she was even still within the shop at all?

"That map is not for this island, sir." Lelouch said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

The older man just looked a little confused down at the map. "But it will tell me direction to the airport, right?"

"Yes," Lelouch huffed. "But not for this island. That map is for an island about two hundred miles from here."

"Will this give me beach locations?" the man went on.

Lelouch was done he decided as he folded his arms on the counter, slumping down to let his chin rest over his wrists. "Would you like to purchase that map, sir?" Please just buy it and get the hell out of the store, was what Lelouch really felt like saying.

"Oh dear, look at this calendar!" the woman raised a cheesy little artists calendar filled with digital art of mermaids and dolphins and probably a unicorn or two coming up from the water. "Isn't this just wonderful?"

"Eh?" the man clearly didn't look impressed as he looked over at the calendar in his wife's hand.

Lelouch tipped his head down, hiding his face from view and let his forehead rest against his hands. They were customers so Lelouch knew he should be smoozing up to them and telling them how wonderful the calendar was and how it would make a great addition to anyone's home. Not Lelouch's of course, but who actually believed in all that crap like mermaids?

"Is there anything I can help the two of you find?"

As the soft spoken words reached his ears Lelouch simultaneously he felt a hand rest at the small of his back. His head snapped up and wide violet eyes locked onto Suzaku's smiling face. The boy had lost the swim trunks, wearing a long sleeved deplorably orange shirt, khaki shorts, and of course entirely bare feet. A part of Lelouch wanted to ask where the hell Suzaku had rounded up a new wardrobe but he didn't have time as the woman turned to face them.

"Oh yes! Why thank you! Frank isn't he such a nice boy?" The woman said, implying that Lelouch hadn't been such a nice boy. "We need a map to get to the airport." the woman was all smiles and cheer as she rambled on to Suzaku. "We're on our 45th anniversary!"

That poor man, was all Lelouch could think.

Suzaku just smiled on. "I believe there should be a map right over there to help you out." Suzaku gestured to the exact same bookcase Lelouch had been trying to get the couple to look at the entire time they had been in the shop.

"Or you could just MapQuest it," Lelouch mumbled.

"Thank you," the woman said, completely ignoring Lelouch as she wobbled her way over to the shelf Suzaku had indicated towards.

Just watching, Lelouch felt as Suzaku's hands started to stroke up and down his spin in long comfortable strokes. "I'm sorry. I thought you had a good night last night." Suzaku said in a hushed tone as to not distract from the blossoming promise of a sale for the day.

Lelouch wasn't sure what Suzaku was referring to, but he assumed it was his sour mood. "I had a sufficient night's sleep." Lelouch said short, curt.

Staring straight ahead, straight at the door ahead of him, Lelouch refused to give into that tan hand rubbing down his back. All of the questions bubbling up in his mind didn't have a place within the tiny bookstore with two customers at the front of the story having their own little argument over which map to get, the one that shoed all of the beach restrooms or the one that had public parking marked. Lelouch's eyes flicked for just a moment to Suzaku, now leaning over the counter, his chin in his palm and elbow resting against the hardwood countertop. His other hand just kept up the easy rhythm at Lelouch's back.

"I'll be in the back room." Lelouch said as he stood, watching as Suzaku's hand dropped away from him and rested on the countertop.

Suzaku nodded. "Okay."

Lelouch didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do in general. He'd never been in a situation such as this. How did one deal with a boy that drifted in and out like that? Lelouch just gave a nod back and disappeared into the back room. It wasn't until he started down the hall that Lelouch noticed the trail of small watery puddles from the back door, through the hall and leading all the way up to where Suzaku stood. Lelouch looked a few moments longer, realizing that the long sleeve shirt was sticking to his torso as if Suzaku had just thrown it on still soaking wet and that those curls were gleaming with sea salted droplets.

Trying to ignore it, Lelouch just turned figuring it was just another weird thing about the stray boy Lelouch had found on the beach.

* * *

><p>So on every other fic I have been having harrowing troubles with, would they really do this? Is this really in character? Is this situation really plausible? Would something like this really happen and really have that outcome? …But not with this fic, nope not at all. Every time I think of one of those questions I usually end up laughing because come on, Suzaku is a Mermaid…man. I can do whatever the hell I want in this because really this is probably one of the most ridiculous ideas I have ever pursued, and I love it! It's become my de-stress fiction. So if you're reading and you end up going, what the crap? It's because this is the fic I do whatever I want with. The other ones I usually end up actually trying to put into real life, though AK is a little ify on that.<p>

Oh and this is a Christmas present to all of you. I want to write some fluffiedy fluff over the next week or so. So if I get that done expect some good(or bad depending on how much time I spend on it all) SuzakuLelouch for Christmas weekend. Merry Christmas everybody!

~Review, writers need love too~


	3. III Rubber Ducky You're The One!

**Special Thanks: AkaiNoHana, luckless-is-me, BuffyPet, Piggy7869, Rainshi**

* * *

><p>1112/2011 5:54 PM

III

Rubber Ducky You're The One! You Make Bath Time So Much Fun!

* * *

><p>~Let me know before you decide to take a jackhammer to my heart—just so I can call an ambulance~<p>

"You left." It was all that Lelouch could think to say as Suzaku walked into the back room. Sitting at the high counter top, papers still spread across the surface in an array of un-dealt with problems, Lelouch didn't look up as he heard the other approach. Lelouch didn't need to look up to know who it was that was standing there.

It surprised him clearly as Suzaku stopped at the doorway and looked up at Lelouch. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. Instead his gaze dropped to the floor. He was framed in the dim light of the doorway. The light of the shop was behind him, but in the dark hallway he was mostly cast in shadow.

"I spent all night worrying about Rolo only to worry about you once morning came." Lelouch said. He wasn't fond of using guilt trips but at the same times— "Just tell me. When you leave, I've decided I just want you to tell me."

"I—" Suzaku started before taking in a breath and trudged on. "I didn't think you would care." Green eyes lifted from the floor boards but they didn't focus on Lelouch.

Lelouch finally looked away from the window over to the very strange boy. What was he supposed to say to a comment like that? Violet eyes narrowed as he focused on Suzaku. "Just tell me when you leave for good. Otherwise, I expect you to come back at some point in time." It was an order of sorts between them. If Suzaku didn't tell Lelouch he was leaving than he was due to come back to Lelouch.

Maybe it was because they both knew it would more than likely happen in the very near future that Suzaku just nodded in agreement, his eyes shifted just a fraction to look at Lelouch, to lock eye contact for just a split second as he nodded.

Lelouch looked away to the counter top. "Are they gone?" He asked referring to the couple that had just been in the shop.

"Yeah," Suzaku nodded. "They bought a calendar and left."

Not knowing what else to say Lelouch just nodded. Pursing his lips his eyes roved over the mountains of paperwork that need done soon or as always they were in danger of losing the shop. It was how they worked. They barely broke even every month. As much as Lelouch hated it, it wasn't all C.c.'s fault either.

"If I asked where you went would you tell me?" Lelouch made sure to zero in on Suzaku this time as he asked the question.

Those deep green emeralds stared back at Lelouch for a long moment. Suzaku didn't look rigid, didn't look tense in any way—but he did look like he already knew what he was going to say.

Lelouch conceded and looked back to the window. It wasn't like he had expected anything grand to come of the question.

"I don't want to lie to you." Suzaku spoke up.

Lelouch looked up, gaze going back to Suzaku. Gazes locked for just a few seconds. Behind Suzaku, the bell tolled at the door, and they both looked back at it.

"I'll go see to that." Suzaku said in a low voice as he turned to go back. His feet slapped against the wet floor on his way back.

* * *

><p>~Everyone has Motives, just not the same ones…~<p>

It was the only bookstore on the island. So it was the only place that one could go to find something half decent to read. Though as far as being much of a store was debatable, Every time Nina would go in the place was usually more than half stocked with all the photo books and calendars and tiki men of any other souvenir shop. The real books they sold had to be looked for through the stacks and to the dark rows in the back.

Nina did have to give the place credit, what book they did have and sold usually were in quite good taste. She wondered if it was Lelouch, the boy that owned the tiny store. The other partner in ownership, the odd green haired girl—she was part of the reason Nina refused to go anywhere else. She'd only seen the glam a hand full of times, usually in some form of swimsuit and on her way out. But a glimpse was always still enough. As far as personality Nina hated the girl, she was rude, childish, sarcastic and lazy. But with long apple green tresses and smooth alabaster skin—she was something worth looking at.

But this time as the bell rung and Nina wondered back to the darker stacks of the book case she noticed someone different coming out from the hall leading to the back office and to the counter. He was –untidy to begin with. There was sand encrusted on his legs and feet and his shirt looked wet and his hair—this couldn't be some new help that Lelouch had hired. The boy was so—

Nina felt her face screw in a look of disdain. The boy hadn't noticed her as he went to the counter, sitting on the stool in front of the till. With an uncomfortable look on his face as he reached up under his shirt to scratch along his ribs—the shirt lifted with his hand and there was…

Her head cocked a she took a step closer. She adjusted her glasses as she say the green shimmer under his skin like—like—scales. It was just a glimpse and it was so faint along his side. It was fascinating. Nina went to take another step closer.

"Nina?" Lelouch asked, coming out from the hall and facing her.

The boy behind him quickly snapped to attention, pulling his hand away and looking to the two of them. Nina gave a bit of a whine as those shockingly green eyes locked onto her.

Lelouch followed her gaze over to the boy and back. "Oh, this is Suzaku, he's my new cashier."

She didn't care. "I—I just dropped by to pick up those book…"

As calculated and organized as ever, it only took Lelouch a second before he nodded as he turned again. "Right, I have your order in the back, just let me go get it."

Left alone with the strange boy in the room Nina took a hesitant side step, wanting to get to the cash register, but not wanting to get any closer to the other boy in any way.

Polite enough the boy (Suzaku) gave a smile and a nod, "Hello."

Nina looked away, waiting for Lelouch to return. Which was the next moment, with several books in hand, Lelouch went straight to the cash register. "These were actually pretty cheap to ship in. It's probably because of the new flights from the bigger islands." He set the stack on the register sliding between Suzaku and the register, squeezing into the small space. His finger flew over the register, ringing everything up.

As Nina took a couple of steps closer to the counter she noticed that that boy had his hand, not so discretely, on Lelouch's hip. It rested there, Lelouch seemingly comfortable with it since he didn't move or brush that tan hand way, instead looking up as Nina came closer to the counter.

She didn't even wait for Lelouch to give the charge she just handed over the debit card.

As Lelouch processed the card the boy on the stool sighed. "Can we go home after this?"

Lelouch handed the card back as he chuckled, but gave an uncharacteristically easy shrug. "maybe," He said quiet before fitting the books into a bag and handing it over. "Thank you, Nina."

With a nod Nina didn't look up into Lelouch's eyes as she spoke. "You're welcome."

"I read about what happened with the research team."

Startled Nina did look up this time. "Oh—uh yeah. I was in the office so I didn't have any affiliation with it, but Dr. Ashplund had promised me that he'd take me with him after this run. Though now—I'm not sure there is going to be another run out to open sea until after this is all sorted out."

Lelouch just watched her dismissal of the horrific event. "Well, I'm sorry that it happened."

"I didn't know anyone or anything. It was just some new crew out of Samoa. So to be honest I wasn't affected by it at all. " That sounded worse, so quickly Nina corrected in stutters. "I—I mean it's awful but yeah, I didn't know any of them." Still not better. Nina just couldn't—to her world nothing had really changed.

"Alright," Lelouch said a little awkward himself this time.

"Yeah, well I'll drop by later this week for another order." Nina hastily turned to go out the door. This was why she generally stuck to books. People didn't talk back to her in books. She'd almost reached the door when she heard it.

"Goodbye,"

When Nina looked back she saw that the boy had stood. Lelouch was well on his way to the back, but at the doorway Suzaku stood waving to Nina. The only thing that Nina noticed though was—the skin again, it was so obsolete just barely peaking out from the surf shorts at his knees, but it was such a luminescent green color under the skin.

Nina quickly turned away and out the door.

* * *

><p>~Making a splash!~<p>

He was on the phone—again. Lelouch gave a sigh slumping back to lean against the counter. It was Rolo again. He hadn't shown up for school, despite the fact that Lelouch had sent him off that morning. The problem was that it wasn't just Milly that had started to make house calls.

"Yes, I know." Lelouch scowled as a hand went to rub at his fore head.

"Have you tried to get this boy to do any homework? I can't even get him to do assignments in class! Even just watching a movie and writing down what he thinks of it! I get nothing."

"Yes, I realize that he can be difficult." Lelouch wasn't even trying to hide his aggravation at that point. There wasn't much that he could do about any of it until Rolo made and appearance and as it seemed that wasn't going to be happening.

His second problem, Suzaku, had somehow disappeared, again, as well. Not that Lelouch could really blame him. He'd been on the phone since they had walked through the door. Suzaku had mumbled something his hand scratching at something up his shirt before trailing back to the bedroom. Lelouch suspected another nap was his most likely destination. Tearing the bed apart and putting it in a haphazard semblance of back together was Suzaku's specialty in the house.

With a shudder Lelouch also remembered that the same boy he was on the phone about had also never had the pleasure of meeting Suzaku. Not only that but when Lelouch did get around to an introduction it would unfortunately probably come down to the fact Lelouch had already lied to his brother about the stray. But as always with Lelouch's life there was no way to skirt around it all. It had to be dealt with at some point or there would be an even worse hell to pay.

"Lelouch!"

Dark hair slid out of his eyes as Lelouch tilted his head to peer up at Suzaku. Dripping again. Only this time his cloths were soaked clean through. Lelouch tilted his head to the side a little more as eh looked at the boy. Life had only gotten stranger since living with Suzaku for a full two days. The water trailed from down the hall to the room all the way up to the clear puddle in which Suzaku stood in the middle of.

"Mr. Lamprouge are you there?" the teacher on the other end of the phone snapped.

"Hang on." Lelouch said as he pressed the phone to his shoulder. He couldn't even speak for a moment as he looked over Suzaku sopping from head to toe. "Do you-We have towels, Suzaku."

"Yeah I know I found one in the bathroom." Suzaku nodded before his smile dropped and he pointed to the kitchen sink. "Can I have bubbles?"

Lelouch followed the direction Suzaku's finger to find the dish soap sitting next to the faucet. "Well I—I guess…" Lelouch trailed picking the dish soap up to hold it out to Suzaku. It was the closest thing they had to bath bubbles.

It was snatched out of his hand before he could ask what exactly Suzaku wanted the bubbles for and Lelouch head the squelch as Suzaku made his way back to the bedroom, and probably back into the bathroom. As he left Lelouch noticed as Suzaku started to scratch at the skin around his knee again.

Pondering what was causing the incisive itching would have to wait for a different time. There were too many things happening at once and Lelouch could multi task but not like this—not with Suzaku doing God knows what in Lelouch's bathroom!

"I'm sorry ma'am what was that?" Lelouch finally huffed as he raised the phone back to his ear.

And the dial tone answered him.

First he closed his eyes then he hung up the phone. He took in a breath knowing this wouldn't be the last of his problems with the school before he opened his eyes again and decided it was probably best to go check on his stray. He surveyed the stagnate stream of puddles on the floor leading back through the kitchen into the living room. They continued down the hall as well, but now that Lelouch was standing bare foot in them he could only look down in confusion. How could one boy be so wet? He'd said he'd found towels, why didn't he use them?

The tickly song of the long silver metal wind chime out the door caught his attention. Lelouch looked up at the relic of the home for a long moment, caught in the sway of that the breeze outside had caused. Shaking his head Lelouch focused enough to remember the boy—in his bathroom—doing god only knows.

His own feet slapped on the hardwood as he traveled along the trail of water to his bedroom. The door was open and from inside it looked that for once Suzaku had left the bed well enough alone. The bathroom door, though, was not open. Lelouch approached, noticing the nice little pond that had seeped out from under the door. Stepping precociously around it best he could Lelouch approached the door. He rasped lightly on the white door hoping for an answer.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked a second later.

The only answer he received was the sound of—water hitting the floor… more than already was on the floor.

Deciding that he'd already seen the boy naked anyway, Lelouch didn't have anything to fear as he opened the door taking a step in.

His jaw and his cell phone may have both hit the floor at the same time. "..zaku."

"I've never had bubbles before." A smiling Suzaku informed Lelouch from the bathtub. Bubbles covered his hands as he gave a happy swish of his tail, with the movement a new wave of water splashed over the edge of the overflowing tub and onto the tile floor.

* * *

><p>~Problems on all fronts tend to back already desperate people into corners~<p>

"Lelouch…?" Suzaku asked again, his teeth were showing as he worried his lip. He lifted himself to the edge of the tub reaching his long arm over to Lelouch.

Lelouch was in the corner, between the bath tub and the porcelain sink. His eyes wide he curled over his knees and his hands at his face, on either side of his face acting like blinders. He gave a quick glance up before looking down twice as fast. His blinders weren't working.

If he had seen correctly—which he still wasn't correct that he had—Suzaku was… Lelouch looked back up again. This time he actually tried to see and confirm. Yes, where Suzaku's feet were supposed to be there was indeed a tail. Very long and shiny and green and iridescent and—and—and connected to Suzaku somewhere under all those bubbles.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked again.

This time Lelouch looked up at the boy, especially once he felt Suzaku's fingers on his cheek. Bright eyes, warm toned skin and cinnamon hued curls met Lelouch's gaze and slowly he let his hands down.

Suzaku's fingers ran through the fringe of Lelouch's hair at the side of his head as he spoke. "I'm sorry about the floor." Suzaku looked over the nice new flooded bathroom he'd provided. "I thought I'd fit…" he trailed off sheepish with one of those charming smiles.

His attention drawn back to the—tail, Lelouch gave it a better run over this time. The scales were just as bright as Suzaku's eyes and gleamed in the sunlight coming through the window. It gave almost a golden gleam in the refracting the light, and it darkened to almost a blue in the shadows. And the structure was—Lelouch didn't know a lot about marine life, but this wasn't any kind of fish tail Lelouch had ever seen. It was constructed like almost a porous tail—like a dolphin almost, but nothing like a dolphin. As thick as a dolphin's tail that was for sure. But it acted almost like the body of an eel in the way it would twist and curl over the edge of the bath tub. But then again, the end—it was like the tail of a lion fish, but in shades of green with golden little flecks.

Lelouch had to look back to Suzaku's face. With his entire midsection under the inches of bubbles and a bath tub full of water it was easier to image Suzaku as the human he'd known just a few minutes ago. He gave one last glance at the tail.

"You thought you would fit in my bathtub?" Lelouch asked a bit shaky. Suzaku didn't fit at all anymore. When he had feet Lelouch and Suzaku could have probably fit in that bathtub—but not with that long gleaming flipper.

Suzaku gave a shrug. "I've never been in a bath tub before. And feet distort everything. I just got used to being smaller."

With a nod of acknowledgement Lelouch rested back against the wall. "Right." What was there really to say? His stray turned out to be a fish. There weren't many words to cope with that. There was a couple of questions though, foremost—"Why are you here?"

And he was being kissed. Suzaku tugged Lelouch up so it was easier to kiss from over the edge of the tub. All questions as always—well, Lelouch's brain found itself on ice for just that moment as Suzaku pressed warm soft lips to Lelouch's own lips.

Breaking just about an inch, Suzaku beckoned as he reached his other arm out of the tub to get a hold on Lelouch, "Come here." He tugged at Lelouch's collared button-up shirt to get him to follow his own example and get in the tub as well. He managed to curl one arm around Lelouch's neck

With a content sigh, Lelouch cracked his eyes open and found himself struggling up on his knees to try and climb over the edge and into the too full bathtub. There wasn't enough room for Suzaku and his new—features, let alone another person, but that wasn't what Lelouch noticed most. His hand spread over Suzaku's chest and slid upwards, smoothing over Suzaku's skin as he went before Lelouch felt it at his fingertips first, the slick scales and then—

Lelouch shot back in a splatter of water as he scrambled away. This time his eyes locked onto Suzaku's neck. He'd felt—felt an open gash, and it had moved, opening, expanding and then smoothing closed. Confused, Lelouch found himself on his back again soaked from his flooded floor already and watching Suzaku.

"No, no, no, no, no.." Suzaku mumbled under his breath heaving himself to the edge of the tub again. That massively long tail curled around the opposite side of the tub, trying to hold itself from falling out and onto the floor as he stretched to reach Lelouch again. "It's okay, come back." Suzaku spoke quiet and calm. Then it opened again, right at the side of Suzaku's neck, it spread open for just half a second and at the same time Suzaku's chest swelled just slightly with a breath then smoothed closed again with exhale of breath.

"Gills…" Lelouch affirmed to himself, eyes still wide as he stared.

"Come here, let me see your hand." Suzaku spoke as he reached a little farther out to Lelouch on the floor.

After a second to collect himself, to remember that he had found this boy bloody and unconscious on the beach. He'd mumbled and spoke of the tide coming in and Lelouch had thought this boy was crazy—still kind of thought he was crazy. But now it was just all falling together. Suzaku had been—Lelouch sat up letting Suzaku take his hand. With a smooth motion Suzaku slide back into the water and onto his back, coaxing Lelouch along with him. It was also a surprisingly smooth transition as Lelouch found himself sliding into the water, clambering over the high edge of the old bath tub and through the bubble wrap padding of dish soap bubbles.

Suzaku directed his hand down into the water so he could slide it down along his side. Lelouch's hand jerked as he felt it again. It was bigger this time, longer.

"There is two sets, one up here," Suzaku lifted his chin with a big smile and the two gills at his neck spread wide like matching grins on either side of his neck. "And some down here," Suzaku made sure to slide Lelouch's fingers right along the slender and long powerful gill that curved over with the edge of his rib cage.

Lelouch floundered for a moment, before he settled into the tub. His knees slid apart along either side of Suzaku. Lelouch was quite sure now that there was one seamless flow from torso right down to the tail. Balancing himself on what used to be Suzaku's lap, Lelouch had to place his hands on Suzaku's abdomen. The scales ran all the ways up Suzaku sides to the gills and even speckled up at his neck but not as visibly green. In his khaki shorts and button up shirt still Lelouch had to take a minute to breath.

With his head leaning back, Suzaku grinned at Lelouch. The swish of water was the only warning before Lelouch was forced to slide up as Suzaku's tail flipped back, sliding for just a second against Lelouch's back, and that thin, long tresses for a fin brushed against his face, right up over the sensitive skin at his cheek. It had been surprisingly soft Lelouch realized before sliding up to Suzaku's more human side and the tail slide back into the water, the long translucent fin as well as a couple of feet of tail still hung over the edge of the tub.

Lelouch leaned forward finding he was easily accepted into Suzaku's arms as he rested his head on Suzaku's shoulder. Thankfully all the bubbles were going down and the water just rimmed around their shoulders as Suzaku leaned down nuzzling to get another kiss.

And Lelouch leaned up ready for the kiss, until….

"Lelouch!" It echoed through the house and was very distinctly—

"Rolo," Eyes snapped open wide Lelouch shot ram-rod straight up in the tub as he realized the boy had finally made it home—a few hours late, but better late than never anymore. "Shit…"

Getting out of the tub wasn't as smooth as it had been getting into the tub. But Lelouch managed throwing off the soaked shirt as he did. He couldn't look soaked to the bone after all—that would imply too much. In his wake he'd left a blinking Suzaku, hands empty and big green eyes trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Stay in the bathroom." Lelouch directed as he spun on Suzaku, working to get the shorts off. "And change back or whatever—"He scooped up the gaudy orange shirt from the floor, dripping wet as it was and tossed it to the—boy. "And put a shirt on."

Scrambling to his room, Lelouch managed to find a shirt and pull it on, hopping into a new pair of shorts on his way into the hall as well.

* * *

><p>~Give me a Hand-up, not a Hand-out~<p>

"Where have you been?" Lelouch said as he came into the kitchen. "I was on the phone for an hour with your English teacher," He growled, making it clear hopefully to Rolo that Lelouch knew he'd never showed up for school.

Rolo seemed to root to the spot as he was faced with Lelouch. Lelouch crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow to imply his impatience with Rolo's lack of answer. Slowly, with deliberate action, Rolo averted his eyes as he pulled that messenger's bag from over his shoulder and set it on the table.

Fiddling with the zipper, Rolo didn't look up as he answered. "I went with some friends this morning."

"Ah," the cabinet behind him made it easy for Lelouch to lean back on it and to keep observing his little brother. Friends again. Lelouch gave a sigh. "Which that makes it perfectly sanctioned to not tell me where you went?"

"We just went to the beach." Rolo mumbled. "I thought that one day would be fine."

One day, would probably be fine, one day of skipping would be something Lelouch would have rolled his eyes at when he received the phone call. "You're so close to failing almost every one of your classes, Rolo, and I've lost count of how many Saturday's they want you in detention, because you've missed school. You don't have the luxuries of 'one days' anymore."

Shifting his feet, Rolo kept his eyes down as he occupied himself with the flap on his bag.

On the other hand, Lelouch watched every move that Rolo made, keeping a keen eye for the subtle body language. He loved his brother, he would always love his brother, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that Rolo wouldn't lie to him.

"It's not like we were getting into trouble," Rolo peaked up at Lelouch as he gave a deep swallow.

He threw his arms out from crossed over his chest as Lelouch gave a huff. "You missed class all day, Rolo." Lelouch knew that there was little that got through to Rolo, there was always little that got through to him. Lelouch just hoped that one day he wouldn't find out that was because of Lelouch.

"It was just one day!" This time Rolo actually raised his voice.

"I don't believe you," Lelouch hissed. "It's never one day, it's never just one class, one pocket knife, one missed assignment." His hand rose to rub across his forehead, a bad habit in development, as Lelouch looked down to the floor again for just a moment to collect his thoughts.

But now on the defensive, Rolo struck back. "I said it was one day and I meant it! I'll go to school tomorrow."

"And what about the knives?" Lelouch was abrupt this time as he took a step forward and his hand dropped to his side. "The last one was a switchblade. I don't even know where you get a switchblade!"

There was a rustle as Rolo fisted his hand in the messenger bag. "I told you I wouldn't take those to school anymore—"

"You lied to me." Lelouch could feel the rage as it started to boil up. He turned to the table, to look for the knife among the unpaid bills, and the left newspapers and the cluster of dishes that hadn't been cleaned. "Milly handed me—"

"Milly?" Rolo snarled. "Now you're on a first name basis with –_her_."

The knife suddenly became insignificant as Lelouch turned that baleful glare up to his brother. "yes, because it's my fault that I have to talk to her about your grades, about your lack of attendance, about the recurrence of not only the dismissal of lethal weapons but you flashing them around every chance you get, and about your utter lack of friends—"

"I have friends!" Rolo shouted this time. As his jaw locked his chin gave a tick up, in a gesture so reminiscent of their family.

"Yes," Lelouch hissed, almost feeling the click of that silver tongue. "The kind of scum friends that you skip school all day with and stay up all night with and God knows what else! I'm sure you have just peachy friends, Rolo!"

As expected, there was a rise out of his brother. Lelouch could see that jaw locked still, start to ground on his teeth and this time a sour downturn of Rolo's lips accompanied. It was an ugly expression, possibly one of the worst he'd ever seen on Rolo's face. But he'd gotten through, broken through that iron-clad wall of disinterest and passive agency.

"How would you even know?" Rolo snarled at him. "I never see you anyway! Even when I come home all you do is bury your nose in another book and ignore me."

"Rolo!" this time it was a threat in his voice.

And for the first time that threat went ignored as Rolo plowed his way forward. "No! I know what you want." That same ugly expression was still on Rolo's face as he took a step back, away from Lelouch. "All you ever did was pander to her! And now that she's not here all you do is mope."

They were aiming well this time around. Lelouch wouldn't take that kind of accusation though as he took another long stride forward. He never made it though as a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him back to stay standing right where he had started.

Craning his neck back, Lelouch saw as Suzaku pulled the white shirt up onto his shoulders. Another article of clothing Lelouch wasn't sure where it had come from but he was just glad the Suzaku had decided to put cloths on. The boy was still dripping wet, his skin damp against Lelouch's shoulder and there was still a wet gleam to those curls. He didn't have shoes and had pulled those same khaki shorts back on, but again, he had cloths and even better was that he had feet so Lelouch wasn't going to be too knit picky.

"_You_ _lied to_ _me_!" Rolo snarled again, bringing the attention back to him.

There was no denying that accusation. So for once it was Lelouch that shrunk back, he was also well aware that when he did it was directly into Suzaku's arms.

"You lied when you told me that no one was here!" Rolo hollered back. His expression had made a second shift this time. Not just ugly, he was—disgusted.

Lelouch let his hand rest at the jut of Suzaku's hip, glad to feel that warm skin again. It was shameful that he was folding into Suzaku's hold and running from the problem of his little brother. Wasn't family supposed to come first? Wasn't blood supposed to run thicker than salt-water?

"I know he's spent the night here. I know he's been here today and yesterday and probably before that! You won't talk to me, you tell me you're so busy you don't have time. But somehow you have time enough to cuddle up with him at night? You're a fucking liar Lelouch!"

"Have fun with your fuck buddy," Rolo snarled as he pulled the messenger bag back over his head and turned towards the door. Not watching where he was going, Rolo hit the side table just off the front door.

The room went quiet as the silver framed photo toppled, a clear cracking sound following. Eyes wide Lelouch watched as Rolo looked at the fallen frame before giving a snort and stepping over it to storm through the door. He slammed the door and stomped down the porch steps.

It took a second but Lelouch pulled away from the beach boy and with his own bare feet approached the broken picture frame. He slid down on his knees, his hands careful as he picked up the frame from the pile of broken glass and pieces of the frame. He let a frown deepen on his face as he looked at the cracked and partial pieces of glass still left in the frame. Behind him he could feel as Suzaku slid into sit on the floor next to him.

The frame was cradled in Lelouch's lap as he looked over the mess of glass before him.

It startled Lelouch when he felt Suzaku hand over his own. He looked up as he heard Suzaku slide across the wood floor, closer to him. He didn't protest when Suzaku took the frame from him. It was clear that there was no recognition in Suzaku's face as he looked at the picture of the little girl.

"That's from my home." Lelouch said in a quiet tone.

Green eyes met his own for a few seconds. When Suzaku looked back down at the frame he held it steady for just a moment before he started to pry the frame apart.

"Don't—" Lelouch cried and his hands flew to stop Suzaku.

But it was too late and the sound of a decisive snap echoed in Lelouch's ears. His hands frozen on Suzaku wrists, eyes wide while watching Suzaku smoothly pick the pieces of the frame away, setting them with the pile of broken glass. When Suzaku pulled the unharmed photo out he immediately presented it for Lelouch to take. Lelouch had to calm just long enough to unclench from Suzaku's wrists and extend his hands out to receive the photo.

Suzaku left the photo at the tips of Lelouch's fingers and surged forward to place a kiss at his cheek. Head spinning from the whirlwind of emotion, Lelouch could just watch as Suzaku stood and reached out to him.

He took a breath, one full breath. Then Lelouch reached out and took Suzaku's hand, letting the other help him to stand.

* * *

><p>~Oh, look it's a pearl!~<p>

The beach was a nuisance. The entire beach was just a nuisance. And it was everywhere, circling the whole island—except here. The docks were the only place Nina could go to avoid the annoying nuisance of the beach.

Unfortunately her way home, from the docks, was through the beach, the sandy, dirty, sun glaring way home. There was no way to avoid it unless she wanted to walk another twenty minutes more. It was either the annoyance or a waste of Nina's time. There was always a bit of calculation, but in the end Nina valued her time in the end over the need to remain comfortable.

She pulled the tote over her a shoulder and adjusted the white bucket sunhat before taking a deep breath and venturing out into the fierce sun. She'd slicked on the sunscreen and had long ago made sure that her glasses had UV protection, but that never seemed to turn down the harsh feel of heat against her skin. She had even pulled on a jacket, the claustrophobia was better than the scorch that just freckled across her skin.

She could even feel the heat wafting up from the sand as she counted her steps to her small apartment.

It was all chance that she looked up. A seagull gave a distant cry and if it hadn't been for an abrupt shift in light she may have passed without ever noticing it and her life would have flowed as it normally did. No fuss, no muss. But as it turns out the light caught her eye, gleaming off of—scales…

Nina shifted as she saw the pale refraction off of lavender scales as they slid back under the water. The sun was still scorching but for once in her life Nina followed her curiosity and scrambled through the shore to the rocky edge part of the shore. The volcanic rock had formed in odd sculptures around the small cove in the landscape.

Once she found her way through the maze of black rock her breath caught.

Lavender eyes blinked before a sweet, soft smile broke, and the girl raised her hand out of her sunset-hued hair, "Hello,"

Nina had a hard time getting over the fact that the girl, perched atop an outcropping of black volcanic rock—was completely naked.

* * *

><p>~Finders keepers—too bad when morals and values apply that's called stealing~<p>

The fire in front of them crackled and spit sparks into the cool night air. Rolo sank to one of the drift wood logs they used as seats with a slump and a sigh. He wondered if it would be possible to spend the night on that beach. Gino managed to do it most nights so Rolo knew it was indeed possible. It was just doing it that was the problem. He wanted to go home, he wanted to fall asleep in his own bed with his sheets wrapped around him, he wanted to eat dinner with his brother across the table from him and he wanted to say goodnight and get Lelouch's customary goodnight kiss on the forehead before trailing back to the room that was just right across from his brothers, Rolo dearly wanted to drift off to sleep knowing Lelouch was just across the hall, safe.

The idea just left a sour taste in his mouth as he thought of now who would be sleeping across from him as well. That beach scum, Rolo wasn't even sure of his name, was now occupying his home, taking his things and living with his brother like he belonged there. That scum didn't belong there in their home. He had no idea what lengths Lelouch had gone through to get them that house or to get Rolo into school or to set up that little bookstore.

Across from him, Anya sat down, ignoring Rivalz next her, who was blathering as usual about how he really wanted to bend the school principal over a desk sometime. Rolo tilted his head as he looked at her over his knees. That bubblegum pink hair shone in contrast to the dark night and looming palm trees behind her. The breeze fluttered at the sheer, white cover-up she'd pulled on shortly after climbing out of the water just minutes ago. Rolo could even make out the lines of her halter top bikini underneath. It was of course hot pink as well. A swallow begged at Rolo's throat as he squinted, just barely making out the line of cleavage under all those layers. Those rose tinted eyes flicked just enough and Rolo's breath caught as they made eye contact. She looked perfect. Right down to the wet fringes in her hair and the yellow scrunchie she'd pulled the bubblegum mess back into.

In an abnormal burst of courage, Rolo pushed himself up off of his seat and strode around the fire to slide in next to the small girl. The cover-up was sleeveless so when Rolo accidentally brushed their arms it was skin on skin contact. For the first time that day a real smile tugged at Rolo's lips as he looked over at Anya.

"Hey," He breathed. He kept smiling hoping that it would pay off.

Anya had her phone out, her thumbs going wild across the key pad. She looked up, her eyes flicking over Rolo's appearance, her own face expressionless. "Hey," she said back before turning back to her phone. She was on the internet again, another blog post of only photos taken from the day.

Despite the fact Rolo could clearly see what she was doing, he peered down at her phone before opening his mouth. "What—what are you doing?"

With an audible snap Anya shut her phone and stood. "I'm tired, I'm going home." She announced to Rolo and everyone else around the drift wood fire.

Left without a thing to say Rolo's mouth hung open as he watched Anya stride past him and out of the glowing light of thee fire. "Bye," Rolo murmured, watching Anya fade off towards her bag. Rolo squinted as he watched her heave the duffel up onto her shoulder than start towards the road, bound for her house down the street.

He felt very small as he looked back to the fire crackling in front of him. Pulling his knees back up to him, Rolo wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned his head down, hiding behind his folded arms. Reject felt like it pelted him from all fronts. Was it really too much just to want to be wanted? Rolo didn't feel like he was asking too much. But his school didn't want him, all they did there was yell at him about his grades and his lack of attention. His brother didn't want him, he'd just let Rolo walk right out the door, not even bothering to try any kind of protest. And then Anya—

Rollo glanced back over his shoulder, affirming that Anya was well out of sight.

"What's up, buttercup?"

Rolo was startled out of his daze, arms flailed as the log underneath him was a bit unstable for half a second.

"Whoops!" Gino chuckled. He was now seated next to Rolo, a little too close for comfort but of all things, Gino was not one to respect personal boundaries of any kind. "Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Just for emphasis Gino rocked the drift wood log again underneath them.

To stabilize himself Rolo returned his feet to the sand, clutching at the white washed wood surface as well. "It's alright." Rolo mumbled. He eyed the very much larger boy next to him carefully, sliding half an inch away as discretely as possible.

"Wanna swig?" Gino offered the glass bottle beer out to Rolo.

All of them there except Rivalz, Rolo, and Anya were out of school, either dropped out like some of the boys on the beach still playing Frisbee, or like Gino graduated and had taken up the occupation of beach bumming. It was nice, especially since having mostly older friends meant that they could get into any movie they wanted to see, or get in to any beach and never hounded by the officials for not having supervision. The best was that there was alcohol almost always just one simple request away. Or in Rolo's position, the alcohol was readily offered out to him.

"No, my brother—" Rolo froze. His brother wouldn't approve of him drinking, at all. Lelouch didn't even drink. He thought that alcohol was a vile substance and avoided it like the plague. It wasn't surprising taking in account their fathers temper and never ending thirst.

Rolo did glance around him though. His brother wouldn't approve of any of this. He wouldn't like that Rolo was hanging out with kids much older than him and that they occupied their time with sitting around a drift wood fire, couples in the middle of smearing their lips together and conversation consisting of nothing over a seventh graders level. None of this was anything that Lelouch would approve Rolo being a part of.

…and Rolo wanted more of it. He snatched the beer out of Gino's hand and knocked it back, gulping it down in deep audible swallows.

"Woe, slow down there short stack." Gino chuckled and took the bottle back in playful turnabout.

"Hey!" Rolo hollered, and reached out for the bottle again.

He was stopped by Gino holding him off one handed, chuckling and giggling the entire time. Then Gino slid his hand over Rolo's cheek, and Rolo realized how close to each other they were. Gino scrapped his nose over the bare flesh at Rolo's neck.

Of course, Rolo froze again. As if his wish was granted-Rolo realized that Gino was flirting with him. He was a little off, slurring his words, and his big brutish hands were clumsy with the influence of several prior beers, but he was still showing Rolo interest. Tilting his head, Rolo could smell the alcohol on Gino's person, but he could feel the heat of his skin as well. Gino was proudly only wearing his neon green swim trunks. Rolo's eyes moved down, realizing that all that time Gino spent swimming and surfing and playing whatever sport the rowdy group of boys was involved in had an effect on his body. Toned and a nice warm tan defined his features. It wasn't like the dark bronze tan that intruder in Rolo's house had, it was warm, but subtly, just enough to give Gino a happy, cheery hue.

The opportunity was too much to pass up on. This boy was everything that Lelouch disapproved of, everything that he yelled and swore at Rolo to stay away from. Rolo scrambled his way into Gino's lap, no longer intent on the alcohol as he hooked a hand around Gino's neck and hauled him down, mashing their lips together.

Rolo hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing. His only experience with kissing, at all, was what he'd seen on TV, and since they had moved to the little island Lelouch and he had never bothered to get a TV at all. So his experience with kissing had more or less been absolutely nothing for the past couple of years.

Gino broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Rolo's as he chuckled. "Slow down, everything's not a race." He slung an arm around Rolo's shoulders, pulling him into a more comfortable position on his lap. Looking away, Gino took another swig from the beer bottle.

Glancing around, Rolo shrunk into Gino's embrace just a little bit more. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Lelouch had worn off on him to some effect and his need for privacy was one of the outcomes.

Clutching at Gino's chest, Rolo turned into the older boys neck. "Can we go somewhere else?"

The glow of the fire reflected in those sky blue eyes as Gino turned to look at him. The warm colored rays refracted in those gleaming ocean irises, sparking a whirl wind of emotion to rampage through Rolo's veins. Rolo had never considered himself attracted to any boy but—but Gino wanted him, and it was so attractive just to be wanted.

"I mean, like go for a walk or something," Rolo tried to reiterate, looking down in embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to suggest that they take this elsewhere any other way than to just out right an ask for it. It had never been in Rolo to be subtle, that was Lelouch after all.

A bright, promising smile broke on Gino's face and he nodded. "Yeah, we can go for a walk."

Gino stood, taking Rolo with him and interlaced their fingers as he pulled Rolo away from the fire.

As they disappeared into the darkness, Gino towing Rolo behind him as he strode straight on down the beach, Rolo looked back. The light of the fire could still be seen. A thought flashed that he could turn back now. Rolo could call for a halt and go back right then and there. But instead he turned back to Gino, picking up his pace to at least try and stay on equal footing with the bigger boy.

* * *

><p>~ "Don't worry Wilson, I'll do all the paddling. You just hang on." ~<p>

After things had finally calmed down, after Lelouch had stumbled out of his daze, he finally had noticed who had really been injured out of it all.

"You don't have to do that," Suzaku chuckled. Despite his words, he sat on the edge of the bed and dutifully held out his injured hand for care.

"Shhh." Lelouch directed a stern glare at Suzaku. He was at the boy's feet, on his knees between Suzaku's legs as he lavished all his attention and care through the slow, methodical wrapping of Suzaku's hand.

"It will heal within the hour," Suzaku went on. "By the time you get that wrapping all on you'll just have to take it all off." The sound of Suzaku laughing echoed through the room.

Lelouch stopped for a moment, as he pondered on that. A very long and possibly weird conversation would have to be had sometime within the near future. Looking up through his fringe, Lelouch saw the last golden rays of the sun gleaming around Suzaku's tanned and natural edges. The golden light streaming in through Lelouch's large open window gleamed off those soft cinnamon swirls of curls. It reminded Lelouch how vastly attracted he was to Suzaku. Suzaku had an odd sort of awkward charm, leaping through boundaries of relationships and stirring Lelouch with his easygoing persuasion.

Blushing, Lelouch looked down to Suzaku's hand. "I'm finished." He murmured under his breath. But Lelouch did not let Suzaku's hand fall. Instead he kept Suzaku's injured hand in his grasp, stroking his fingers on the inside of Suzaku's palm.

Another peak through Lelouch's long, dark fringe stirred another blush as he caught the warm smile Suzaku was directing at him. That red tint in Lelouch's face only deepened as Suzaku's fingers contracted, hooking on Lelouch's fingertips. Yet another surge of warm affection graced Lelouch's cheeks as he felt Suzaku stroking over his knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku effectively broke the calm, warm moment as he heaved a sigh.

Lelouch averted his eyes. Rolo's apologies were always mumbled under his breath; usually he wouldn't even face Lelouch as they were given.

Suzaku had his eyes focused on Lelouch sitting on the floor before him. He wore a sad smile as he repeated again. "I really am sorry, Lelouch." He paused before bringing his wrapped hand to the side of Lelouch's face, running a soft caress along Lelouch's cheek. "I'm afraid I might have chased your brother away."

"No," Lelouch murmured low, still refusing to look up. "Rolo and I have been—" Stopping, Lelouch looked to the floor, his mouth open as he thought of which words would be the best. "We've been drifting for a long time."

"Drifting?" Suzaku cocked his head.

"Yeah," Lelouch said as he stood. He didn't want to clarify as he gathered the remains of the first aid kit. But as he caught Suzaku's confused expression, he gave a sigh and sat down next to the odd boy on the bed. "We drifted here. I never really chose anywhere specific, just bought a plane ticket as far away as I could get then repeated that three times."

A sweet but obviously confused smile tugged at Suzaku's lips. "You mean like drift wood?"

Lelouch sat back, leaning on his arms, and let a smile graced his face as well. "Yeah, kind of like drift wood."

Turning away for a moment, Suzaku thought about it before he vocalized again. "I drifted here." He cast a look behind him to the large window. Outside the sun was sinking still over the ocean water, so very close to sinking all the way and immersing the world in dark. "I drifted up on your shore on mistake. I never thought I'd end up anywhere that someone would find me."

Lelouch's eyes focused on Suzaku, a little taken back by the sudden confession. They had talked about why Suzaku was there almost less than they had talked about the fact he was a—Well, Lelouch would come to terms with that issue later. He still wasn't completely convinced that early in the bathtub wasn't a dream, or an illusion, or a hallucination, or-or-or well, just something other than the fact Suzaku was a—fish.

But Lelouch didn't have time to contemplate anything more as Suzaku took hold of Lelouch and pulled him onto his lap. There was a moment of fumbling struggle. Lelouch still had to get over the idea that whenever Suzaku wanted him to do something or be in a specific position, instead of asking like most people, he just used that boyish, brutish strength and set Lelouch where he wanted him, which at that moment was settling Lelouch into his lap.

Then Suzaku was tipping Lelouch's chin down. Trembling, Lelouch's fingers tightened on the white collar of Suzaku's shirt, fisting in the open shirt as Suzaku moved in closer. It wasn't like Suzaku hadn't done this before it was just—it was just hard to get used to constant affection.

Suzaku smiled, chuckling as he nuzzled up closer to Lelouch, scrapping the tip of his nose against Lelouch's face. "I am glad I found my way here though."

He always said such embarrassing things! All the time! And then he did little cute, embarrassing things! This boy was incorrigible! Completely incorrigible!

Lelouch looked away to the window. "Well…"

He didn't make it that far, and Suzaku was kissing him again. Like on the beach Lelouch just froze again. Lelouch's entire life had focused on what his brain could do, how he could think his way out of something or think his way into something—and then there was kissing Suzaku.

Suzaku placed both his hands at either side of Lelouch's face and broke the kiss just long enough for a breathless smile before he pulled Lelouch back into another kiss and this time almost demanded Lelouch's own involvement. It was so different than the kisses they had shared in the past. This wasn't a mere press of lips or the pecks Suzaku was so fond of bestowing at surprise moments.

Leaning back on his elbows, Suzaku reluctantly let their lips part, though he was still smiling coaxing Lelouch follow him with one hand still at the side of his face.

"Oh my god," Lelouch said as he averted his wide eyes. "I'm making out with a boy I found on the beach."

Lelouch was becoming everything that Lelouch hated. When he was younger, as all children do, he had of course planned his life, making out with practically strangers had not been in that plan. Actually in that plan he wasn't even making out with another boy at all.

Suzaku hooked an arm around Lelouch's neck, humming in acknowledgement. He clearly didn't care as he moved back to nuzzling along Lelouch's neck, pandering for more making out.

There was a yank and Lelouch was flailing onto his stomach, lips sealed against Suzaku's.

Sliding Lelouch up his body, Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's neck and back. More embarrassing things, Lelouch's cheeks flared, and he clamped his eyes closed. It was better if he couldn't see how much he liked this and he let his own arms slide up alongside Suzaku's head, kissing back.

* * *

><p>This is sorely overdue I know. But hey at least I came through in the end! :D<p>

~Reviews are Awesome!~


End file.
